Your Perspective
by warmglow79
Summary: She stood out from the rest, and he wanted to know why. Hueco Mundo High, Karakura High. Ulquihime, and its an AU. Schools play a somewhat important role, but it's going to be more about Ulquiorra and Orihime then anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Ulquihime highschool fanfic, and I really don't like highschool fics but here I am writing one, I promise I will try not to let it be like other high school fics. And I hope you enjoy it.**

Ulquiorra POV

I heard the alarm clock ring, and of course I woke up at the first ring. I always do, its just part of my schedule, part of this routine we call life. I turned my eyes over to the alarm clock, it read _6:50_.

_Ring Ring Ring_

I shut it off, and I went straight to the bathroom. There are very specific things I have to do in the morning. First of course I use the toilet to rid myself of bodily fluids that always build up while I sleep. Next I take a shower, I need to get rid of that sleep smell I always get. I scrub and scrub until my dead skin cells wash off, no need for something useless so why keep it on my body?

Then of course is the shampooing, I vigorously scrub my scalp, I have black hair so of course dandruff really stands out. When I'm done, I run a towel through my hair and then blow dry. I don't really style my hair, I just let it hang loose. Then I look at the mirror and see those eyes, my green eyes. Those eyes tell not only me, but everyone else that I don't belong, that I'm not one of them.

Not that I really care, I also don't really care how I look. You could say my morning routine is a habit I gained to fit in with the rest of them. And I don't try to fit in because I want to, but I have to. It is part of my job of course, now I must fulfill that job and take myself to the place they call school, Hueco Mundo High to be exact.

I check my watch, it is now _7:43_, I go down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of pancakes, I'm positive this is what I'm smelling.

Yes, I am correct, and there she is, my "mother".

"Well good morning Ulquiorra-san, I'm done making breakfast. I already served you, have some before you leave." She said in a formal voice.

"Yes, thank you" I sit and eat, its warm and soft, it is what a pancake is supposed to be, not all that special. But food isn't supposed to be, it has a role, and that is to get your body sufficient nutrients.

I check my watch again after I finish my food, _7:55_. I am right on schedule.

Orihime POV

_Buuuzzzzz buuzzzzz _"Uhhmmm"

I hit the snooze button, then I turn to my side. Mornings always come too fast. Then after the clock rang again, I turn it off and slowly but surely I get up.

I draw back the curtains from my window because I love letting the sunlight come into my room first thing in the morning. Sunlight is like the sun's personal greeting to everyone in the morning.

_grrrr_

Oh my goodness, I am really hungry. But I really need to go pee, but I want to eat. Well I guess I'll use the bathroom first then eat. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I turn my soft bathroom doorknob, it's soft because I put a plushy cover on the handle.

My bathroom is sort of small but it's charming in its own way. I've put lots of shades of blues and greens. I also filled it with some potted plants.

"Ahhhhh"

Going pee after holding it in always gives you a sense of relief, doesn't it? After I flush I wash my hands and start to prep my breakfast. I put rice in a rice cooker and warm up some miso soup I had left over from the other day. Then I take some bean paste and smear it on my eggs. While the rice is cooking I have to hurry and get ready for school.

I pull off my oversized t-shirt and put on my uniform, then I go wash my face and comb my hair, which is still a little damp from last night's bath.

I check the mirror and make sure my blue flower pins are in place and then its back to the kitchen.

And I'm back in time to save the rice from being over cooked. Speaking of time, I haven't even checked the time since I woke up. _7:58_

"I'm going to be late!"

I quickly eat breakfast, and its sad cause I can't enjoy it, then I brush my teeth, grab my bags and I am out the house. I have to lock it because sometimes I forget to and Tatsuki gets mad at me, she says it's dangerous.

"Good morning, running a little late Inoue-san?"

"Oh, good morning, and yes I am late, see you later Mrs. Noda"

My neighbor is nice, she's a widow and her kids are all grown up. So sometimes when she's lonely she invites me to her place for some dango and tea.

I need to hurry up, sometimes I wish I could fly.

Normal POV

As Orihime was making her way down to her school Karakura High, Ulquiorra was also on his way to Hueco Mundo High. While HM High starts at 8:30 am, KK High starts earlier at 8:15, so our dear little Orihime was running a little late, since the time was now 8:12 am. So on her mad rush to school, she almost missed a young man passing her by.

Ulquiorra was not in any rush and was observing his surroundings as usual, when he noticed a young girl rushing past him.

Their eyes met for a split second before they parted because Inoue was running at this point.

Ulquiorra POV

As usual I am on schedule, 8:12 gives me enough time to get there with some minutes to spare. Look at all these people rushing, trash, if they simply followed a schedule they wouldn't have to run around everywhere.

Who is that girl running towards me, from the looks of it she's a high school student, one from Karakura to be exact. And if I'm correct, which I am, she is late. But she's so strange, she has orange hair. If I didn't now any better I would've thought she was a student from Hueco Mundo, considering her bright hair color. But besides her hair she seems like a normal human, though I am pretty sure I have seen a student from that school with orange hair as well, though that student was male.

She has an aura that I can feel though its not quite threatening, it's a little odd. I think I may have to report my findings and observe her, though she's probably just trash like the rest of them.

But she is brave. She's looking right into my eyes, her grey ones into my green.

Orihime POV

His eyes are so green, so deep. I mean I only saw them for a second but I'm positive they were green. I have never seen such green eyes, but he seemed kind of weird. He looked at me like he knew all about me.

_8:14_

"Oh no!"

I can worry about that late, first I have to get to school, I am almost there.

Yes, I made it. But that guy sure was strange what school uniform was that, I think I've seen it before but it's not that familiar to me.

"Boy are you luck Inoue"

"Tatsuki, you were waiting for me?"

"Yeah, and you got in right before they closed the gate. I think I should get you a clock"

"Um"

But he was strange. Who is that guy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Perspective **

**Don't own Bleach**

A week had passed by and Orihime had not seen a hide or hair of that guy with green eyes. She even risked being late again by seeing if she would pass him the same time as last time.  
But by the end of the week she had almost given up.  
Now Ulquiorra on the other hand had seen the orange haired girl every single day. And he now knew her name was Orihime Inoue, and that she did in fact attend Karakura High.

Ulquiorra POV

There she goes, sporadic as usual. I see that she never follows a schedule.  
And she was almost late again.  
Obviously this woman is looking for something. She makes it so obvious with all of her head turns.  
But it's already been a week and I have yet to observe something unusual about the girl. Not that she was the standard 'normal' but I'm looking for something in particular, something that I believe will manifest in time.  
And oddly enough Aizen-sama has given me as much time as I need to observe her. It seems he is very interested in her. But then again I have never understood Aizen nor do I plan on trying.  
No, I don't 'understand' I simply observe. If I can see it with my eyes, that is enough understanding for me.  
But she does not fit all the 'standards' that I, along with everyone else at Hueco Mundo, were taught to follow.  
She lives alone with no relatives, if I had known that it was acceptable, I too would live alone.  
Her diet is also not in the norm, her eating is considered odd even among her peers. She tends to mix savory and sweet in ways that most humans would not consider favorable. Though, I don't really think that matters. She is eating to get nutrients, how she does it doesn't matter.  
I will come by later at 4:15pm.  
After her classes end.

Orihime POV

I guess I should stop looking for him. But I wish we could meet. I don't even know what I'd say to him but he just seems really interesting.  
And nothings happening right now, so maybe it's just because I'm bored?  
Plus I think I've gotten a little paranoid. I keep having this sensation that someone is watching me.  
I think I'm just a little lonely lately.  
Tatsuki's had a lot of practice, and Ichigo is with the new transfer Rukia.  
They always seem busy.  
I mean maybe it's my jealously talking, but maybe they are dating?  
No, they seem to be involved in something. A gang!?  
No no no  
I need to calm down.  
I think I'll pay Mrs. Noda a visit today.  
I'll buy dango.  
"Ms. Inoue, please share your thoughts with us, they seem far more interesting then my class."  
"I'm sorry Renji-sensei"  
"Alright, let's continue, but actually I was serious, anyone else bored as hell?"  
Renji sensei is a new teacher, he came right after Rukia did. People say they both came from the same school. But I don't know what the big deal is and why there are rumors.  
It's just a coincidence.

Normal POV

The day went by and Inoue spent it daydreaming the way she always does.  
Ulquiorra spent it at 'school', but would soon go back to observing our dear hime.

Ulquiorra POV

4:15pm  
Must she always take immense amounts of time just to get out of school. She always........  
I can feel several strong auras. I have sensed them before, but it's not faint now, and it's like there's more. Did _they_ come, are _they_ aware of the woman's aura and potential threat.  
I wouldn't put it past them, unlike my counterpart Grimmjow, I don't underestimate.  
I shall report my findings.  
Finally there she is, and it seems that orange haired boy is one of the auras I felt.  
They are talking with each other, which must mean they are what they call here 'friends'.  
She's smiling at him.  
And now she's walking away, with a non smiling face, which usually indicates when humans are not pleased.  
It may be possible they are not friends.  
But why is she turning around.  
Staring at him.  
Trash.

Orihime POV

"Well then see you later"

"Yeah, goodbye Kurosaki-kun"

Oh Ichigo, sometimes I wish I wasn't such a coward. But I can't tell him I feel lonely, that's just really dumb. But I know he's going to Rukia, I guess I really am jealous. I hate it, I hate this ugly feeling, and I'm so petty. ( I meant PETTY not _pretty_) It's not like Ichigo is mine to claim or anything.

Well, I guess I really should buy that dango, Mrs. Noda always makes me feel calm. She's just one of those people with a very calm air, the kind that let you breathe deeply and relax.

Dango, dango dango "I'm going to get some dango d-an-go………..hmmm"

"That's a cute song little girl"

"Yeah I think you should sing some more"

Oh my God, please someone help me!!! What's happening!? Am I getting kidnapped!?

"Hmmm!!"

"Aww the poor little girl can't say anything; maybe we should let her talk, hmmmm.

"Hell no! She'll scream first thing."

Tatsuki, Ichigo, Mrs. Noda, anyone!!! Renji sensei, help!! Anyone please come. Please.

"In order to hear her _sing_ as you put it, it makes most sense to remove your hand from her mouth"

"Shut up!!! Who are you?"

"Yeah punk, just walk away quietly gaki."

"I don't particularly care what you call me, but my benefactor will be most unpleased if his subject under observation is trifled with."

"What the hell is this little rich kid talking…"

It's finally quiet, and that man let go of me. Who saved me, ouch the light is sort of bright.

Green eyes.

It's him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Perspective**

**Don't own Bleach**

**Thanks for the reviews =) I really enjoy reading them. Now I promise Ulquihime interaction from this chapter on. **

_It's him._

"Who, who are you?" I can't believe my eyes.

"I have been taught that the polite thing is to introduce one self first, unless that too is something unimportant."

"Oh, right" what does he mean something else?

"My name is Orihime Inoue, and can I ask for your name?"

"Why do you need my name?"

Is he being mean on purpose, but he doesn't have a mean tone, maybe he just wants to know.

"Oh, so I could thank you, I mean you did save me after all, and if you would like, I will treat you to something. And so it would be nice to know your name."

Ulquiorra POV

Why does she take so much unnecessary time to answer, but I guess I won't torment her any longer.

"My name is Ulquiorra"

"Oh, that's an unusual name, but I like it. It suits you. Hehe"

I don't really know what she finds amusing, but I have a feeling I'll never understand her.

"Well come on, lets go"

Why is this woman touching me? And why is she pulling me? But mostly, what is this strange sensation I'm feeling?

"I was on my way to buy some dango anyway, but originally I was getting them for Mrs. Noda. Oh no, what should I do?"

I am not sure if she wants me to respond, but she's thinking on her own so my input is probably unnecessary.

"Oh I got it!" I flinched a bit, she is just too unpredictable.

"I'll buy dango and you come with me to Mrs. Noda's."

And once again my input isn't necessary.

Orihime POV

Geez I never knew I was so forward, but I'm so happy I finally know his name. _Ulquiorra_. It's strange but it really does suit him. He doesn't talk much, but maybe he's shy. And he can't be a bad person cause he just saved me, plus he's letting me drag him around. But now that I look at him closely, he is quite handsome, porcelain skin, ebony hair that looks really soft. I really want to touch it just to check. And of course his eyes, his green, beautifully green eyes.

"What?"

Oh my goodness I was staring.

"Oh nothing" oh man I bet I'm really red, my cheeks feel hot.

"So Ulquiorra, which school do you go to? I think I've seen your uniform before, but I can't remember which school it's from. I go to Karakura high by the way."

"Hueco Mundo high"

"Oh, I don't think I've heard of that school before, but maybe I have, its sounds vaguely familiar."

Ulquiorra POV

Of course it does, all thanks to Aizen-sama. Silly little human, you don't even realize that you've actually never heard of that 'school' before. It's all thanks to small amounts of brain washing on the human population.

"Oh, here we are. They sell the best dango here, come on."

So they sell the best dango, well not that I've ever had any, so I can't really judge if it's the best. The shop looks old, so its been around for a while, which means business has been successful, otherwise it would have closed down.

"Hmm, what kind should I get? Ulquiorra, which kinds do you like best, anko or bocchan?"

"Whichever" I should probably study them, I do not have extensive knowledge on these _dango_ things.

"Okay then…..bocchan it is." She picked the one with three colors, green, yellow, and pink.

I have no idea why I'm letting her drag me along like this, but I may be able to asses her better from close up. She looks normal, not very tall, has gray eyes, and long orange hair. Her breasts are on the large side and she is an hour-glass shape, like an ideal centerfold. But I have been told that women are very offended when compared to that, which is something I don't understand. Centerfolds are the ideal when it comes to looks in human society, yet women don't like them? Humans are very confusing.

But I can sense this light aura within her. At first it was faint but now I can feel that it has grown stronger, and if I don't move fast I can almost guarantee _they_ will get to her. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if they make a move within the week.

"Here we are, Mrs. Noda's"

Orihime POV

I really do think Ulquiorra is shy, I mean he hardly says anything, but I'm sure he will be comfortable with Mrs. Noda, she is very relaxing and I'm sure he will loosen up.

Mrs. Noda's house is so quaint, it reminds me of a piece of history that's still alive. With its thatched roof and sliding doors. And plants galore, actually the plants in my bathroom were given to me from Mrs. Noda.

_Tap tap_

"Mrs. Noda, are you home?"

_Slide_

"Oh hello, are you an acquaintance of Mrs. Noda?" a middle aged woman stepped out, this is unexpected.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm Inoue Orihime, I live next-door"

"Oh yes she told me about you, I'm her daughter Fumiko" oh, this is Mrs. Noda's daughter.

"Fumiko who is it?"

"Oh it's your neighbor Orihime"

"Orihime, oh come in" I can see Mrs. Noda wearing a bandana and carrying a duster.

"Hello Mrs. Noda have I come at a bad time?"

"Hehehe, no my dear but I do have to tell you something, oh who might this young man be? Your boyfriend?"

My face got hot again.

"No, he is a friend"

"Oh well its nice to meet Orihime's _friend_, what's your name young man?"

"Ulquiorra, pleased to make your acquaintance"

"Haha, he really is polite anyway you two go over to the kotatsu and Fumiko will serve you some tea, I'll be there in a minute.

Ulquiorra POV

"Come Ulquiorra, you'll love Mrs. Noda's tea"

I obviously have not had a choice since the moment she said she wanted to 'treat' me, but still I obliged slightly curious because this girl seems so excited about something.

"Sit, sit no need to be shy"

Oh so she thinks I'm shy, that's different, most think I'm stoic or unemotional. Not that I really care what she thinks of me.

"Alright kids, here's the tea and I have to go run some errands, but it was nice meeting you."

"Alright, bye Fumiko-san, it was nice meeting you." I wonder why she is cheerful all the time, I mean she just met the woman and she's treating her like an old friend.

Then Mrs. Noda finally came in the room, and from the looks of it she was tired. This woman can be no taller then a middle school kid yet she has an air about her. Her hair is completely white and wrinkles show her time spent on earth.

"So I brought some dango for you Mrs. Noda, and I brought Ulquiorra because I am treating him since he saved me"

"Oh did he now?"

"Yes and he was very brave"

Actually it wasn't that big a deal, and I don't think being merciful to trash is the same as being brave. But I'll let her think what she wants.

"Here you go Ulquiorra" she is holding the dango to my mouth and cupping the bottom with her hand. Is she hand feeding me? Well, I'll amuse her, I take a bite. It actually tastes pretty good, sweet and it goes well with the tea.

I pick up another stick of dango and imitate her movements, putting the dango near her mouth while cupping the bottom.

"Oh" then she takes a bite and she turns an interesting shade of light pink to red.

"My my kids these days are so forward, oh its good to be young."

Is Mrs. Noda envious of youth? I don't understand her statement.

Orihime POV

I can't believe he hand-fed me. I am surprised at myself but even more so at Ulquiorra, he was so shy. I knew being with Mrs. Noda would loosen him up. Oh right, didn't she want to say something to me?

"So Mrs. Noda didn't you want to tell me something?"

"Oh dear I almost forgot, yes Orihime I won't be living here anymore, as much as I love this house and your company I can't stay here due to family circumstances. You see, Fumiko's brother just lost his wife and he has two small children to take care of. My son is beside himself with grief and he needs extra help."

"Oh, that's very unfortunate, give my regards to your son, and of course to you for losing a daughter in law." I know what it feels like to lose someone, I really hope he gets through this and his kids must be devastated.

Oh no I think I'm going to cry.

"Oh dear I didn't mean to upset you, don't cry now Orihime, we'll be alright. But I was going to ask for a favor"

"Anything"

"Well, I would like to rent out my home and I was wondering if you knew if anyone was looking for a place to live"

"Oh well I'm not"

"I am interested"

Me and Mrs. Noda turned to look at Ulquiorra who has been quiet this whole time.

"I would be interested in moving here"

He would? Wait then that would mean we would be **neighbors**.


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquihime ch.4 Your Perspective

Ulquiorra POV

This is the most sensible move on my part, I can get rid of my "mother" and be near the subject of my observation.

"W-wait, are you kidding?" Why does this woman think I'm joking?

"I do not kid."

"Haha, you sound like my late husband, 'I don't kid', well then young man we can exchange our information and surely by next week you can move in" At least the old woman moves at a better pace.

"Yes, thank you" I believe this is the appropriate thing to say in this occasion.

"Oh no thank you, this is very convenient for me. Now go on and walk Orihime to her door and I'll be here and we can discuss 'business' matters. Haha 'I don't kid'."

I looked to the woman and she seemed frozen for some reason.

"Let's go" I need to get her to her house and finish business here, my time's almost up for today. I need to report to Aizen-sama all of the changes to the plan.

"Oh r-right, um but you don't have to walk me."

I hold the door open for her, she doesn't move. Why does she need to make things complicated, I will simply walk her home. Besides didn't she learn just a few hours ago what happens when she walks alone?

"Go along dear, ladies should take up a gentleman's offer." The old woman winked. Well I guess that's one way to put it.

"Oh, alright" now she's looking at me, her cheeks slightly pink again. Why do they change color? What is the reason for that? I suppose I will look that up as well along with dango.

Orihime POV

"Well then goodbye Mrs. Noda" then I make myself walk out the door that Ulquiorra is keeping open for me. I really don't know what to think, the guy I've been looking for since last week is suddenly my hero and becoming my neighbor.

This kind of feels awkward, I mean what should I say, oh I'll thank him again. Silly me.

"Um, Ulquiorra…. Thank you, for everything." Yay we are at my door. I guess I can try something daring again.

I need to do this fast. I put my hand on the doorway for support then I quickly place my lips on his cheek and give him a kiss.

Ahh I can't believe I did that. I rush inside and close the door fast. Oh geez that was so embarrassing, my heart's thumping so fast. I don't even know what his reaction is. Should I check?

I go over to the peephole and notice he isn't standing in the doorway. I run to my window and move my purple curtains aside. He's walking back to Mrs. Noda's. Oh well he doesn't seem upset.

Wait why did I do that in the first place? D-do I like him? No no no, it was just to……thank him. Right, it was a thank you kiss.

But his cheek was really smooth, like it was freshly shaved. And a little cold, but it's not that cold out. Oh why am I remembering his cheek!

And now we are probably going to see each other everyday since he's moving in. Ouch.

My head really hurts. That's strange. I guess I should change and start my homework, I'll eat dinner later since I just had some delicious dango. Fed to me by a handsome boy. Ahhh! What am I thinking? Pull yourself together.

Ulquiorra POV

"It is settled that in three days time I will move into the neighboring house of Inoue Orihime and I will have a better conception of her powers. I have also noticed that her powers have been increasing at a hazardous rate, and I have no doubts that within the week The Reapers will start moving in. I felt several of them at her school. In particular I have noticed that her classmate and possible friend Kurosaki Ichigo, is involved with them. Her A.U.R.A is reaching an all time high and perfect for transformation. I also suspect that The Reapers know we will make our move soon as well."

"I see, then I need you to do something Ulquiorra-kun"

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Try to make a relationship with the girl, it can be anything from a romantic one to a plutonic one, though knowing stoic old you, you will choose the later I presume. But it matters not, make the girl trust you a bit, that's all"

"Yes, Aizen-sama" I leave quickly seeing that I have a lot to research tonight. First I need to find out all I can about dango and reasons why cheeks turn pink and red. Then I need to find some information regarding relationships and how to form one, I know what the basic meaning is _"__an association between two or more people that may range from fleeting to enduring"_ I know that much but I need to know how to make one in which she trusts me. I really need to

"So are the government dogs making a move yet? When can we get some action? Huh, teacher's pet?" Of course an individual that I had no intention running into just had to be the one I run into. I think the term is irony.

"Aizen-sama has not said anything about attacking The Reapers yet, so I think it would be in your best interest Grimmjow if you simply take the time to improve yourself so that you will be more useful to Aizen-sama" And I know he is going to retort with some accusation of insulting him, when all I am really doing is giving him advice.

"Are you saying I'm useless?" so predictable, I guess I shouldn't say anything. Actually I'll leave, I have many things I need to research, and I have yet to understand the weird tingling in my cheek after the woman put her lips on it.

"…huh? Are you ignoring me? Running away like a coward?"

Well it is true that I didn't hear what he said, a coward am I? How is that possible if I feel nothing, not even fear?

I walk out of HM High and go 'home', I suppose living facilities is a better term. I have never had a thing called home, and I never will. I am not one of them.

**Sorry Orihime, Ulquiorra had more parts. Anyways thanks to those of you who reviewed and I hope that I am keeping my promise on not letting this be a typical high school fic. I'll update more often now that my semester is almost finished up ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Perspective ch.5**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: since no one really cares I guess I want to say I own Ulquiorra. -_- (no I don't).**

Orihime POV

My head really really hurts. I mean, last night it kind of went away on it's own but right now it's hurting like crazy. It feels like my eyes are going to pop out of my head.

I guess I should take some medicine, but I'm a firm believer in going natural, you know letting things run it's course, but this is really bugging me.

It's too bad though, I was in a really good mood when I woke up. Heh I was dreaming about being neighbors with Ulquiorra.

Actually what time is it anyway?

7:54 am.

Oh my goodness!

What am I doing moping around, big brother would be so disappointed in me if he saw me acting this way.

Okay I gotta shake this off.

*slap*

"Oww!" I guess I don't really need to hit myself so hard, geez.

I run out of bed and pull on my uniform, which is kind of wrinkled. I hope no one notices.

Then I grab my toothbrush and do a rush job. Pull the comb through my hair and grab an energy bar to eat on the way.

Ah! Where's my bag! Oh, I left it by my shoes. Silly me.

I open the door and right there on the sidewalk green eyes and all is Ulquiorra. Looking like a fallen angel crash landed on earth.

Oh man my face is hot again, why must I think of such embarrassing things?

Why is he here? And with a bicycle?

Ulquiorra POV

She's red again, and with my current knowledge I can deduce what the reason for that is. She is hot, embarrassed or frustrated. According to the research I did there are many reasons why this can occur. And looking at the options I have I can clear out frustrated since she does not look irritated. Then she must be hot or embarrassed. I believe it is a mix of the two since she is rushing: from what I can tell, and embarrassed since she seems to be remembering the events of last night. When her lips touched my cheek it was an intimate act called a 'kiss'.

I wonder why she felt the need to be intimate but this is fine considering Aizen-sama's orders.

"Um, good morning Ulquiorra. What are you doing here? I m-mean not that you can't be here but…..um" She didn't finish her sentence, but I should interject here. In my research I discovered that I shouldn't allow "awkward silences" as they put a strain in relationships.

"I am here to take you to school"

"Oh r-really? Wait, are you doing this because you're worried about what happened last night?"

"Partly, but since I am a transfer student to Karakura High, I thought it best we go together since I am already acquainted with you."

Actually this is all a part of the plan to be near and observe the woman.

Also I am positive that The Reapers will make their move today, so I must be around. Her A.U.R.A is at its peak, actually considering how high the level is she must be in considerable pain.

"Oh but"

"Please do not renounce my offer and come since the time is 8:09 and class starts in six minuets."

I gesture to the back of the bike I recently purchased and need to convince her to get on.

"Oh I didn't realize it was already that late. Then please" again she blushed, which I take as her being embarrassed. I read somewhere that male and female interactions usually consist of a lot of embarrassment and nervousness.

It's called 'hormones'. I suppose I need to act somewhat timid as well.

Orihime POV

In all of my headache glory and my heart pounding I didn't even realize he was wearing my school uniform. Now we could go to school together.

I get on the bike and wrap my arms around his torso and notice that while he is lean, he has serious muscle definition.

Oh geez, I think I'm a pervert. Usually I only think about Kurosaki-kun in this matter, but now…..

The breeze is nice and I really want to enjoy this but my head is pounding really hard now.

"Grab some pills from my bag, it's in the front pocket."

"Excuse me?"

I must've been imagining it, how could he know my head hurts? He can't right?

"You keep shutting your eyes and rubbing your temples, I have some pills that will help"

Ulquiorra said all this so quietly I know he's shy.

But also considerate. He's so cute…..ah come on get the pills, the pills. I must be a perv.

I sigh and grab his school bag and open the front pocket. Then in a Ziploc I spot three little blue pills.

"Just take one, they're pretty strong. I have a water bottle and if you would like I can stop for a while."

"N-no it's alright. I can take them dry."

I grab a pill and gulp it down. I start feeling better immediately. Almost like the pressure is being zapped by little aliens.

"Wow, this stuff really works, what brand is it?" I need a bottle of this. Just in case the headache comes back.

He was silent for a while so I thought he hadn't heard me. And I was about to repeat myself when he answered.

"Actually those were made especially for me by my _family_, but if you'd like I could get several for you" I can't help but notice the awkward way he said family.

Maybe he has family problems, that's too bad. I don't have one so I don't think I could really understand.

Then before I knew it, Ulquiorra was locking his bike at the bike rack. Woah.

That was really fast, I look around and notice that students are still rushing in the school, which has to mean I'm not late.

HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?

How fast was Ulquiorra going anyway. We left at 8:09 and it's now…..8:14?

But when I look up I see Ulquiorra walking into the building already.

Did he somehow freeze time or something, or was he super fast. Like superhuman fast.

Normal POV

Little did our hime know that she was not too far off the mark.

**Sorry it's short, I'll put up a longer chapter next ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 thanks for reviewing you guys, I didn't think I would get over 10 reviews! I am really happy with the response. ^_^ and without further ado. **

Ulquiorra POV

If she has to take the pills that I take then she must be at transforming peak. But I am a bit impressed that throughout the immense pain she didn't complain once.

She is strong, for trash. But maybe she's not really…..

I need to start marking down where all the Reapers are at. Once I keep track of them it will be easier to dispose of them. Besides I have one annoying blue haired comrade at the ready, waiting for my signal.

"Ulquiorra, wait!"

I stop and wait for her to catch up.

"Thanks for everything"

"Orihime!" I turn and see a girl with short hair and build. Also as far as I know from my observations over the weeks, she is the woman's friend.

"Tatsuki, good morning"

"You aren't late this morning that's a miracle" The small woman is eyeing me warily, she has fairly good instincts.

"Oh Tatsuki, this is Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra this is my best friend Tatsuki" she smiles at me, I assume the pills are working efficiently. She does not appear to be in pain.

"So how do you know him Orihime?"

"Oh he" _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Come on and get to class you brats!" I will take that as my signal to go, so I walk into the building and head to my class.

Orihime POV

We all head to class and I never really answered Tatsuki's question. In fact, besides her no one else has really noticed Ulquiorra. Which is a bit strange considering my class is very friendly and they like greeting new students.

Everything at school seems to be pretty normal, but I can't get rid of this weird feeling. I think that something's going to happen today. The only other day that I felt this way was on the day my brother died.

Nah, it's probably nothing.

_Ding dong ding dong_ (note that time has passed, the school day is not at all important to the story. I told you, not a typical hs fic.)

"Okay that's it class, enjoy your weekend and do your assignments"

Yes, school's finally over! I think I'm going to take a nap when I get home. The headache may be gone but I feel like all of my energy has been sapped. It's like someone put a drain on my energy container and sucked it all up.

Ahhh! I need to shake this feeling off!

"Would you like a ride home?"

I turn and see Ulquiorra, his big green eyes looking right into me. My knees feel a little weak.

"Oh sure, if it's not too much trouble" Then I realize something, I never asked him when he was moving in. Jeez I'm so forgetful, heh.

"Um Ulquiorra, when are you going to move into Mrs. Noda's?"

"The day after tomorrow" he answers quietly, it's really nice. I really like his calm and firm voice.

"Oh"

Then we don't really say anything. We walk to the bike rack to get Ulquiorra's bike. It looks pretty normal, but it must be a very used bike because the tires are very worn. Aww poor tires, they need a break soon.

"Inoue wait!" I already know who it is by the voice. I turn and sure enough it's Kurosaki-kun.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun, do you need something?" He's out of breath and looks like he's rushing. It must be something important, and I have that weird feeling again, not butterflies in my tummy, but real um what's the word?

Anxiousness?

"Inoue I need to talk to you right now, it's important. Come with me." Then he grabs my hand and starts pulling me, when all of a sudden I feel my other hand being pulled.

Ulquiorra is holding my hand!

Normal POV

The two males stare each other down.

"Um, Ulquiorra was it? Can you let her go? I'll send her home so don't worry."

Ulquiorra continued staring into his eyes, challenging Ichigo.

"Come on man let go!" Kurosaki started getting irritated.

"W-wait! Maybe we can bring Ulquiorra with us." Orihime offered.

"NO! I need to talk to you and you alone." Kurosaki said seriously. In fact he was so serious he was unknowingly frightening our dear hime.

Ulquiorra POV

I continue looking at this insolent human boy. There is a very strong A.U.R.A within him. In fact what I'm sensing seems to only be a tiny portion of the amount of power this Kurosaki Ichigo possesses.

"Kurosaki-kun I want Ulquiorra to come with me" I bring my eyes down to look at her. She feels the need to be with me. This is somewhat intriguing. I can smell her fear, is Ichigo Kurosaki scaring her? That is strange I thought they were friends.

He looks at me for a long while, trying to sense something. I assume he is looking for any traces of reiastsu within me. But sadly for him my A.U.R.A is being heavily cloaked. Try with all your might you won't find any, Aizen-sama has made sure of that.

"Well, I guess he can come if you really trust him Inoue. But only if you do, if not this could be very dangerous for you. Do you trust him enough Inoue?"

Trust, there is that word again, _assured reliance on the character, ability, strength, or truth of someone_. Does the woman trust me? I have not had enough time to establish a relationship in which trust is earned.

"Yes, I do." She's looking at me now, giving me this strange look in her eyes. As if she is trying to convey something to me. I do the only thing I can, I try to reassure her.

I look her straight in the eyes and nod. Nodding is a gesture that can be used in situations where you need to assure someone.

But this is unanticipated, that she would come to trust me in such a short amount of time. Perhaps she is trash, being so trusting. Then again, it was my objective.

"Alright then, come on." He sounded reluctant, but I can see he wants to please the woman. I let go of her hand only to find she is holding mine in return.

"Please Ulquiorra, I don't know why I'm so nervous. So come with me and let me hold your hand." She whispered while she looked at me with pleading eyes. I was planning on going with her either way. I suppose holding hands is not a set back. In fact it is a good excuse to keep the woman by my side.

"Alright" Then we proceed to follow Ichigo Kurosaki. I already have a vague idea of what he is going to say to her. But first I need to confirm that he is indeed with the Reapers.

Orihime POV

His hand is a bit cool, but warm enough for me. His hands are not extremely large, but they're bigger than mine. And they keep me calm.

I have no idea what Kurosaki-kun wants to tell me, but I know it's serious.

I guess I am a coward, I needed to drag Ulquiorra along because I can't even face what I'm about to hear alone. Then again Ulquiorra was the one who started it when he grabbed my hand.

Maybe he's a little protective of me?

Maybe he cares for me. Maybe he l-likes m…." Okay enough, concentrate. Why do I lose my focus around Ulquiorra, even during important times?

We follow Kurosaki-kun and end up about two blocks away from school. Then right away I see Rukia waving at us. I guess she's been waiting.

What do they have to tell me?

Who is that next to Rukia? Huh?

"Renji-sensei? What are you doing here?" I have to ask, I mean Rukia I might understand, but our teacher? Oh no, it must be something really serious for a teacher to be involved.

Then Kurosaki-kun turned to look at me once we reached the pair.

"Inoue, I'm going to need you to be calm and listen to everything we have to say."

"Okay" I am really nervous, but I can't just run away. Then I notice Ulquiorra is kind of squinting.

Oh my goodness I'm squeezing his hand to death. I let go and grab his hand and softly rub it. Ouchie, that's really got to hurt. Poor hand.

Then I notice that all three of them are staring at me.

Geez, people always look at me like that in the supermarket too.

"Hmhum, anyways come inside and we'll explain everything."

**I do have more but I want to cut it here because I'm evil like that ;). I wonder if anyone can guess what Ichigo's going to say. Probably no one =) I like to keep you on your toes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Sorry for the lateness. I was in the real world for a while, it felt nice. But I still love my weird virtual world. I was listening to frou frou's "let go" it somehow matches Ulquiorra to me. I know I'm strange -_- Enjoy ^_^ **

Ulquiorra POV

The woman and I followed Ichigo Kurosaki, and the two reapers. I already know what they are despite the shield they have cloaking their reiatsu. I discreetly hold a three and three hand signal. Now I just hope he can be patient and watch, Grimmjow tends to be irrational when a potential fight is in sight. I see blurred motion in the rooftops, and I am confident in knowing the reapers didn't see. Still I had hoped Grimmjow would be more circumspect.

Her hands are small and trembling. I can smell her fear and I know I am not the one causing it, in fact I am the one she turned to for refuge. She trusts me and I have this heat in my chest that is illogical. I instinctively apply a small amount of pressure to stop her trembling. She looks at me with silent thanks in her grey orbs.

"You can sit here Orihime" the orange haired boy pointed to a small couch. This warehouse seems to be vacant, but I can sense old traces of reiatsu. This is a meeting house of sorts. I will report this to Aizen-sama. I need to remember my objective.

The woman goes to the couch while holding my hand, I have no choice but to sit right next to her.

I would have preferred to observe the place more, but it is not too important. If Grimmjow has an ounce of intelligence he should be checking the perimeter as we speak.

"So I guess I should start by saying, uh.."

"Oh quit stalling Ichigo, you freakin' coward. Man up and tell her"

The woman gasps. "Renji-sensei" she says with surprise.

"Okay I'm not a teacher alright! I'm undercover and it's been killing me being a 'sensei'." The red haired man exclaimed.

"Maybe that's because you were always the trouble child back in the academy. I always thought it was perfect pay back for what you used to do to our teachers."

"Oh shut up Rukia!"

When will these incompetent fools get on with it. They are not getting to the point, and I know _someone_ isn't going to wait very long.

"Wait a minute. Rukia, you're the same age as Renji-se… I mean Renji-san?"

The reapers looked at the woman then nodded.

"What?" she sounded shocked, then the orange haired boy stepped in.

"Yeah uh guys, just shut up. Orihime I need you to listen and when I'm done explaining everything, you can ask whatever you want, okay?"

"A-alright" she said quietly and her hold on my hand tightened again. I can feel her pulse and her heart is almost too audible. I have this sensation to take her away from here.

This is nonsense, I will complete the orders given to me. Something must be malfunctioning in my body. I will go to the medical department after this little matter is over.

"Alright so here's the deal Inoue. Me, Renji and Rukia all work for the government, well the UN to be exact. It's a secret sector, think of the F.B.I and N.S.A but this particular sector is really top secret, so I am pretty sure you have never heard of it before."

The woman blinked a few times then nodded so Kurosaki would continue.

"It's a special sector called S.O.U.L89 which we usually call soul society. We deal with all kinds of things. Now I need you to listen very carefully about what it is we do in soul society and don't automatically judge. Can you do that, you too Ulquiorra?"

I nod and I turn to look at her, but she seems hesitant.

"Why do you think I will judge it? Do you do bad stuff?" she asked meekly.

"No, Inoue listen, some things are done for the good of everyone. Maybe you won't like it, but it's not a bad thing, alright?" Ichigo said soothingly.

She nodded, but I can sense her apprehension. I too am curious as to what her reaction will be once she learns what her 'friend' does on a regular basis.

"So soul society deals with things that need to be done quietly and efficiently. We go in and do jobs like a hitman would do. Except we don't target random people, we quietly take out people that are doing really bad things. For example, an inhumane dictator would be on out top list to get rid of. We do this so people don't have to suffer. Don't give me that look Orihime."

I see her staring at him indignantly. She is obviously not pleased.

"You kill people Ichigo" it wasn't presented as a question but rather a statement.

"Orih-"

"Listen Orihime-chan, I know Ichigo didn't explain himself really well." The short girl explained. "Yes we do take care of assassinations but we do a lot more. We gather information in hostile areas where no one else can go. We become the eyes and ears of the UN in order to assure a peaceful and safe world."

"Yeah Inoue, and whenever there's a disaster whether it is natural or caused by terrorism we help people. It's really a behind the scenes kind of thing. We go in and get out without being noticed. Get it?"

Is that really what they think? They selflessly help people? I may pity them for their naivety, then again I really don't do that as that is not in my character. Had it been Grimmjow he would have 'laughed his a** off' as he crudely puts it.

Orihime POV

"Um, no I don't get it. Why would they send you guys? It's not like you are superman or something. Do you guys get special training?"

I really don't understand. I mean I hope I don't sound offensive but they are just regular humans like me. Wait, what if they are secret ninjas who know secret martial arts and are ready to combat at any time. B-but Kurosaki-kun says they k-kill people. I don't know what to think of that, I don't really….wait a minuet why are they telling me about this anyways? Why is it so important that I know?

Oh no, they are all quiet. They are looking at each other. Did I ask something I wasn't supposed to?

"Well, that's the next part we have to explain to you" what? There's more! I don't think I can handle more.

My hand feels tingly. Oh my goodness, Ulquiorra-kun is rubbing my hand with his thumb. Oh forgive me kami-sama, I know I am a coward, but I am really glad I brought him along.

Wait, don't get distracted, pay attention!

"Okay so here's the deal, soul society is a place where, um, superhumans are made. We call them Reapers. Me, Rukia and Renji are all reapers."

"Huh? So you are super? How, why?"

This is just so strange, people always called me a weirdo for believing in people with powers. Ichigo never told me about that, if he is a superman of some kind, then is there more? Are all my friends super?

I can't breath I think I'm getting dizzy. This must be a dream, or maybe a prank. I am sort of gullible.

Oh no, my vision is getting blurry. I think I'm fainting, and I am still kind of aware of it. I wonder if I've been abducted by aliens. Yeah that makes more sense, they're probably experimenting on me or something.

Ulquiorra POV

I caught her before she could fall forward. I could sense her emotions getting too high, and with her A.U.R.A so strong, I believe that the latter is the biggest factor as to why she fainted. I should take her to her living quarters and get more blue0s. They seemed to work earlier today.

"Oh man, is she alright?"

This orange haired guy is starting to irritate me, though I am not sure why this is. I get up carrying the woman and head out.

"Hey where are you taking h-"

The short girl moved her hand over his mouth.

"Just take her Ulquiorra-san, and please don't tell anyone of this. When she wakes up be there for her. I think this was a bit much for her to handle."

I just nod and continue walking. But my hearing is strong enough that I can hear their conversation from afar.

"Rukia how can you just trust him, we don't even know him!"

"But Orihime does, and she seems to trust him. We should believe in her judgment."

Foolish reapers, they have no idea whom they put their trust in.

And now I sense another fool heading my way.

"Hey I thought we were going to fight or somethin', this was boring as hell!"

"Keep your voice down Grimmjow, they might hear you."

"Che, whatever, those dogs would never hear us this far away. Besides what's the deal with the chick"

He looked the woman over, and once again I feel irritation.

"Can I have her? She's pretty hot."

"She is under the observation of Aizen-sama, so she belongs to him. Do not try to take what does not belong to you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You can find plenty of other chicks around this place"

I walk away from his nonsense. And I do not understand the reason why I get odd feelings in my chest.

Normal POV

Ulquiorra made his way to Hueco Mundo High, going straight towards the medical ward. Orihime who was in an unconscious state was unaware of the danger she was about to face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Your Perspective ch.8**

**Thanks for the reviews and I would like to give a humongous thank you to **_**WestAnimeBrigade**_** for being such an awesome and supportive reviewer. Also I love seeing all of the alerts and favorites.**

**Enjoy! **

Orihime POV

There are some really colorful rabbits in my dreams, I wonder why in real life there are no purple bunnies. I think there's a light, a wonder what it is, I'll follow it.

Ohhhh this cottage is so cute! I love it.

"Please, please don't leave me!"

Oh no, who is that? It sounds like a girl, and she sounds really desperate. I'll see if she needs any help.

"Hello! Anyone in there?"

Hmmm, I'm sure I just heard a girl very clearly just now.

I walk inside the quaint little cottage and take a peek, if there really is no one there then I'll just go back.

Go back? Where am I anyway? It must be a dream.

*crying sounds*

"Hello? Are you hurt, do you need help?" The poor girl sounds like she needs help I must find her.

Oh there she is, right by the fire.

"Excuse me I heard you crying are you alright?" She's carrying something- no! she's holding someone. Oh my goodness is that person dead?

I take a closer look and I notice she's holding a young man in her arms, he is not moving from what I can tell.

"I-I'm sorry my love, I c-can't hold on much lon…." The young man is dying? He can't even talk, it's like a really raspy whisper.

"No, please. Please God, take me instead please." The girl whispered in pain.

I take a closer look and finally I can see their faces, and I know I must be dreaming. There in the young girl's arms is Ulquiorra, and the young girl is m-me!

My heart is throbbing, the pain is too real. What does this mean, it's only a dream right?

Then all of a sudden I am in the place of where the 'other' me was. Holding Ulquiorra tightly to my chest.

His face is so still, too still. My chest hurts so much, what is this. I think I love him, I love Ulquiorra.

"Good-bye f-for now" he whispers softly.

"Nooooo!"

Ulquiorra POV

I rush to the woman's side, I am not certain what the cause of her distress is, but if it is enough to make her scream it must be serious.

She's shaking and sweating, I should wake her up. I once saw a movie on the television when a child had a nightmare and was held by his sister.

I wrap my arms around her frame and find that she fits perfectly in my arms. Like how pieces of a puzzle fit together.

I've never held a human before, I was not aware that they were so warm. I was not aware that it would make my heart pound and feel so pleasant.

This is strange; Szayel checked me and told me my body evaluation came out perfectly. I should not continue having this heat in my chest. Perhaps Szayel is incompetent.

The woman finally stopped shaking and then she began to stir. I wanted to release her, but she was grabbing my collar and would not let go. I could force her hand away, but I would not like to harm her.

Because Aizen-sama would be upset of course.

"Hmmm" she blinked a few times. "Ulquiorra? You're okay!"

Then as unpredictable as she is, she took me off guard once again. She threw her arms around my neck and she started making loud convulsive gasps, I believe it was called 'sobbing'.

"What is the matter? Why do you cry? And as you can see I am fine" I need some answers, she just does not meet any expectations I have of her, I am at a loss of what to think. This is something that I have never felt before.

"I, I had a h-horrible dream. But I'm glad you're okay." Then she slowly released me and was blushing, it seems to be a common thing for her to do.

"How are you feeling?" I am positive the blue0s I obtained from the medical ward worked, but it is courteous in this society to ask.

"Umm, much better I think. For some reason my head has been spinning the entire day. Wait, what time is it?"

I check my watch.

"It is 9:54 P.M"

Orihime POV

"Really? I was out for a while."

Did Kurosaki-kun finish telling me what he had to say, or did I pass out before then? But if I remember correctly, Ichigo said he had more to tell me. I never learned exactly how they were 'super'. But as much as I want to take this seriously and concentrate on what Ichigo said, I can't get the dream out of my head.

The thing is, in my dream I found out that I love Ulquiorra.

I haven't known him long, but I believe in love at first sight.

I guess I don't love Ichigo in a romantic way anymore, or maybe I never did. Maybe I never did because I know for sure that I have never had that throbbing sensation in my life. Up until a few moment ago.

Oh on! I've been thinking for too long. He probably thinks I am really dumb for spacing out all the time.

I look up and I see his green eyes looking at me, and I melt. I don't know any other way to describe it.

Then he slowly reaches out and gently brushes a few strands of hair away from my face.

When the tips of his finger brushed past my cheek, I felt a tingling sensation.

"I'll go get you your medicine." He says calmly.

"Okay" I say dumbly.

I put my fingers on my face where his were just a few seconds ago, when I get memories, I think.

I see flashes of Ulquiorra holding my face, kissing my forehead and cheeks and my l-lips.

I am definitely a teenager with raging hormones. I can't believe I am fantasizing about Ulquiorra. I am such a pervert!

B-but, I don't think I was just imagining it, it felt so real.

"Here you go" he passes me a small blue pill and sets down a cup of water on my drawer.

I look around and notice I am in my room.

"Thank you, for everything. Thank you for coming with me today, and taking me home, and taking care of me."

We haven't known each other long, but he is such a good friend. He hasn't even bothered asking what Ichigo was talking about, he hasn't interrogated me like I know some of my other friends would have done.

I can be myself around Ulquiorra, maybe that's why I came to love him so quickly.

Normal POV

Or not…..maybe our dear hime is not crazy, maybe there are other reasons as to why she fell in love with Ulquiorra. And Ulqui-kun may have gotten feelings, perhaps.

Ulquiorra POV

I can see the sincerity in her eyes when she thanks me, but I also see something else in her eyes. Warmth, that's what I see. No one has ever looked at me that way before, but I feel as if I have seen that look many times.

"You're welcome, it was not a problem."

I need to get out of here quickly, I have these urges to hold and comfort her. Besides, the reapers didn't recruit her today. They are not as forceful as I thought they would be. There is something about this woman that makes other people soft.

It seems the reapers forgot their true objective when they became more concerned about the woman's welfare, then their duty.

*ring ring ring*

"Could you get that for me, I'll get changed right now" she asked me in a gentle voice. The scream she let out earlier did not fit her, her voice was sweet and meant to talk of good things, not scream at terrible horrors.

Where did that come from?

I just nod and grab the loud contraption. When I am near her I do not think like myself.

"Hello, this is the Inoue residence" exactly as my training said I should answer. When I think of my training my head gets cleared.

"Oh, hello Ulquiorra-san. This is Rukia, is Orihime-chan any better?"

"She has awoken a few minutes ago. She is currently occupied, would you like me to tell her to call you back later?"

"Oh no, just tell her we'll be coming over in a few. We really need to finish telling her the things we talked about earlier today."

"Alright, I will pass her the message."

"Oh and Ulquiorra-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being there for her. I don't personally know you, but you seem to be very caring of Orihime-chan. And trustworthy, I don't think you will be telling anyone about what you heard today" she said in a low voice.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Oh! Um no! It's just that if Ichigo hears me he'll get mad. For some reason he really doesn't like you. See you in a bit okay?"

"Alright, goodbye"

That Kurosaki Ichigo really gets me irritated, what bothers me more is the fact that I get irritated in the first place.

I settle myself down and take a look around her apartment. It is small, but a practical size for someone who lives alone. Speaking of which, I need to prepare my things for the move the day after tomorrow.

"Ulquiorra, who was it?"

"It was Rukia-san, she said she would be coming. They were not finished explaining things to you."

"Oh" she said meekly. She was dressed in sweatpants and a shirt that was much too large for her, but she seemed comfortable.

She took a seat next to me on her dark purple couch and proceeded to move closer to me.

She's blushing again.

"I hope you don't think of me as a loose kind of girl, but for some reason I get comforted by being next to you. It's kind of hard to explain, but would you p-please…..?"

I didn't catch the last part of her sentence.

"Can you repeat the last part, I didn't hear what you said."

Her face was close to crimson which was an interesting color, it is the deepest shade of red I've seen on her face yet.

"Would you please hold me, like when I had a nightmare?"

Why did I oblige, I have no rational reason. But did I enjoy obliging? Strangely enough her request didn't bother me one bit.

I wrapped my arms around her, and it was a completely different experience then when she was unconscious. She was willingly holding me and I was holding her back.

Orihime POV

His arms are so nice, they aren't extremely muscular, but they are well built. His chest is warm and I love hearing his strong heartbeat. He has this smell about him, not sure what it is, but it reminds me of the sky.

The thing is, these arms, his arms are so familiar to me. They feel so right, I belong in them. But if I told him that I'm sure he would think I was crazy.

Well not like that's anything new. Most people at school think I'm weird. I guess that's what I get for telling them all about my dreams and things I imagine.

*ding dong*

I guess they're here, I need to let go of Ulquiorra now. I wonder how he feels about this. Does he think I think of him as a giant teddy bear? It doesn't seem like he minds, but then again Ulquiorra is really shy and quiet so he wouldn't complain.

I open up my front door and see just Rukia.

"Hello Rukia, are you the only one that came?"

"Yes, unfortunately Ichigo and Renji have some things to do."

Things to do? Are they killing people as we speak?

I guess my concern must have been showing on my face because Rukia tried to reassure me.

"Oh don't worry Orihime-chan, it's not like that."

"Oh, alright" I guess I should believe her, I mean they already told me a lot today, why should she lie now.

"Well, come in." Rukia stepped in after taking her shoes off and followed me to the living room where Ulquiorra should've been.

Where is he?

"I thought Ulquiorra-san was with you."

"He was, maybe he's in the bathroom."

"Well I guess I should explain and fast, your life is in danger. Please be strong and hear me out."

I gulp, but nod. I need to do this, it's very important. But I wish Ulquiorra was here, maybe its kami-sama's punishment for not going alone before.

"So in soul society, they have a lab where they look for the best candidates to become reapers. There are certain things they look for, but the most important is that this person must have a higher than normal a.u.r.a level. Are you following me?"

"Yes"

"Alright. So how they detect a person's a.u.r.a is through the amount of energy a person is exuding. We use various devices to detect these things. For example" Rukia pulls out a large katana out of nowhere, "this katana can sense the energy levels letting us know when there is a strong a.u.r.a in the area. But we mostly use the reapers themselves. We have built in senses to detect these sorts of things."

I nodded, it made some kind of sense so far. People are recruited by soul society if they have high auras.

"When we find someone with a high a.u.r.a level we take them in to our science sector and we fortify their bodies so they can make use of their a.u.r.a. If people who have a high a.u.r.a don't use it, they eventually loose it after a long period of time. But it involves a lot of pain."

"Okay, so you make them able to use their high level auras, and then they have super abilities. But what is an aura?"

"Glad you asked, an a.u.r.a is an acronym for the term 'Acclamation Under Reiatsu Acceleration' which means your body can acclimate to high levels of reiatsu, meaning you can become a reaper. Reiatsu is the amount of pressure your Reiryoku can exert. And finally, your Reiryoku is your body's stored energy. We don't know why some people are born with higher Reiryoku than others, but we do know it's genetic. Most people who have a strong a.u.r.a have some family member with a strong one as well."

"Wait, um I think I need some time to think about this"

"NO! We have no time. The last part I'm about to tell you is very important and it's the very reason why we have to tell you today."

Normal POV  
As Orihime was talking to Rukia, they were both unaware of the fact that Ulquiorra had returned. He lay in Orihime's bathtub as he tried to catch his breath. He was injured and bleeding. He could not for the life of him fold his wings back in. But he knew he needed to hide this form or be discovered by not only the reapers, but Orihime.


	9. Chapter 9

Your Perspective ch9

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites. It has been brought to my attention that the summary of this story is really off and leads potential readers away. What do you guys think, should I change the summary? I thought it was fine seeing as how I get a lot of traffic for this story. I would like to know your opinion, but you don't have to. Enjoy! **

Ulquiorra POV

This was very unprecedented, I had known Kurosaki Ichigo was strong, but I was not aware of how far soul society was willing to go. I didn't know that they would go as far as changing their very being. Like we did.

Of course I should have made sure to put a check on Grimmjow, I knew he would cause problems sooner or later.

As soon as I left him alone, he went to seek out the reapers. Of course they responded in kind. I have told Grimmjow countless times not to underestimate the reapers.

Now Szayel has to fix him up and get his body to function again.

Unfortunately I am not in my best condition either.

My regeneration is fairly rapid but the wounds seem to be too great. It may take me a full day to recover.

The problem now is that I was ordered to make sure Orihime Inoue was not recruited by the soul society, so here I am, in the woman's bathroom.

I could probably recover faster if my reiatsu cloak was down, but the short female reaper is still in the apartment.

I will have to wait it out, for now I will concentrate on trying to regain my customary form.

If the woman were to walk in and see me in my Murciélago form, there is no telling how she will react.

No, I must not allow her to see me like this. My bleeding is gradually stopping; I must be patient and wait for the reaper to leave. Hopefully she will, seeing as her comrades are out bleeding on the street. I am positive she senses this, if she does not then she must be the lowest of trash.

Pulling my wings in by force is painful, but I've endured much worse when Aizen-sama was training me.

*panting*

My wings are almost in, I am in need of more training if mere broken wings make me struggle.

I pulled my wings in, but I fear I am blacking out. My vision is blurred; this is most possibly the worst scenario.

I can sense the reaper leaving, this is good. Maybe now the woman will look for me and attend to me.

_Like she did in the past, when she held me in her arms despite the fact that we both knew I was a goner._

"_Please, please don't leave me!"_

_I look up and though my vision is leaving me I can still see her beautiful face. But painfully enough there are tears streaming down her face. I know I am the one causing those tears._

"_I-I'm sorry my love, I can't hold on much lon…" How pathetic, I can barely speak. But I need to reassure her. My beloved is worried sick and I need to tell her, I need to before I leave once again._

"_No, please. Please God, take me instead please." No, God won't take you away just yet, my beloved. This time it is my turn to pay penance, for what sin? I know not, but I was already in your place before dearest._

_She pulls me in closer, her sweet scent is heavenly. Her warm chest is my refuge._

_I have lost all my strength._

"_Good-bye f-for now" I mustered the bit of strength I did have left, to give her my final message._

Normal POV

Ulquiorra lay in Orihime's bathtub, the bleeding finally stopping. But our poor Ulqui-kun lost consciousness in the process of regaining his normal form. Orihime was done talking to Rukia, and went to see if Ulquiorra was in her home.

Orihime POV

"Good-bye Rukia"

"Good-bye, stay safe alright? We'll have some of our guys from soul society patrol your neighborhood tonight."

I nodded and watched her leave, I wonder why she's in such a hurry. Something probably happened! Oh no, I hope they'll be alright. I feel horrible that they go out to danger and I'm here safe and protected.

I don't know what to do. This strange man named Aizen is after me, along with his subordinates.

Ulquiorra! That's it, I need him right now. I'll go check if he's here, I mean there is only one door to go outside. Unless he jumped out of one of my windows.

Well it's more normal sounding then what I just heard a few seconds ago. The whole day has been strange.

My eyes are tearing up, and I don't know why.

*sniffling*

All I know is I need to see Ulquiorra right now!

I check my bedroom, nothing. I go to my bathroom door and turn the plushy knob.

"Ahhhh!" I run to the tub.

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!" He's in my tub, and there's blood everywhere!

Oh no, like my dream, except now we're in the bathroom.

I put my head on his chest and I feel his heartbeat and his chest going up and down.

Oh thank kami! He's alive, but what happened to him?

No no no! No time for questions, I need to help him right now.

I slowly pull him out of the tub, which is sort of hard seeing as he is taller than me.

I take him to my bed and lay him down on his back.

I wonder if I did it right, it's what they do in the movies right? Should I call the ambulance? Duh Orihime of course you should! What was I thinking, I need to get him to a hospital quickly and-

"Good-bye for now" I froze.

Did he whisper what I think he whispered?

I run over to him and see him starting to wake up. His eyes open up slowly and I can finally see his green doe-eyes.

He is staring at me strangely, he looks confused. I start shaking; I think I know why he is confused. I may not be the smartest person, but I am relying on my gut feeling. Tatsuki told me to always trust it.

"Ulquiorra, you just had a dream, didn't you?" I whisper. For some reason I can't raise my voice any louder.

His eyes widen a bit and then he nods.

"It was about me and you wasn't it?"

He nods again.

"Y-you were dying and I was holding you. You called me your love, didn't you?"

He just stares at me, and we both know.

"We had the same dream," he says quietly "at least, that's what I thought it was. Just a dream. But if we both remember it, maybe it's a memory."

It makes sense, but now I am even more confused. But there's something I want to do even more.

I lay down next to Ulquiorra and wrap my arms around him. I don't care that I'm getting blood on my clothes and sheets, it doesn't really matter.

Then I start to cry, like I was before I found him in the tub.

"I-I d-don't get it," I paused for a sob "but I think we loved each other before. And I love you now."

I just held him, I didn't get to see his expression or reaction and I was about to pull away, because I thought I just got rejected.

But then he held me, he held me and he didn't let go. Maybe it's because I was a bit delirious from the whole day, but I swear I felt some tears drop on my neck. And they weren't mine.

I never confirmed it though, since I fell asleep. Just like I did when I was little and clung to my brother after a bad day.

Ulquiorra POV

I wipe my eyes. My heart is pounding hard, I cannot for the life of me get it to slow down. Something is happening to my body, and I find it pleasant.

This woman, this silly human girl, I need her in my arms. Holding her brings me warmth that I have never felt before.

There is something, I know Aizen-sama is hiding something about my past. He is very guarded when talking about the creation of my kind.

I never felt the need to know before, I never had the curiosity to know about my past. All that mattered was that I served Aizen-sama, that I had a clear purpose in my life.

But she is more important, I know her. Somehow this woman and I knew each other. We are familiar with each other, even though it was not apparent to me when we first met. But now my body remembers, she is my purpose and I will protect her.

She truly is beautiful, her skin is delicately smooth, her hair like silk, and her innocent face is flushed from crying. She is completely unguarded, she trusts me absolutely.

"My love" I caress her face, and then I fall into a deep sleep. I have yet to fully recover, but when I do I will get answers. Because she is my purpose now.

**Sorry it's super short and vague but trust me, I am leaving Easter egg clues everywhere, please pay close attention. And no Ulquiorra didn't get sappy all of a sudden, there is a deeper reason. AHHH I love knowing the answers =)**


	10. Chapter 10

Your Perspective ch.10

Ulquiorra POV

*ring ring ring*

I open my eyes and automatically look for my clock. Then I realize I am in Orihime's house. I turn off her flower alarm on the nightstand, a peculiar shape for a clock.

I turn and find that I am alone in her bed, the sheets are clean and I am in a fresh set of clothes. I can only imagine the shade of red she turned when she changed me.

I smell food, but I'm not sure what it is exactly.

I check my body and find my injuries are almost completely healed, which is surprising since my reiatsu cloak is still taking a lot of my power to maintain. I can vaguely sense the patrolling reapers.

I get up and make my way towards her kitchen.

She's frying something, and she's concentrating on it very deeply.

My lips twitch up, I think I'm smiling. I can do nothing about it, this woman makes me do things I have never done before.

She finally looks up and sees me.

"Oh, good morning Ulquiorra. Are you alright, I don't think you should be standing yet, you lost a lot of blood last night." She says this very rushed, as if she has somewhere to go. I notice her uniform is laid out on the couch.

"I'm alright, but you do realize it is the weekend correct?"

She looks at me like she had an epiphany, then she smacks her forehead.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot it was Saturday today. I guess things were so crazy yesterday that it made me lose track for a bit. Heh, so you're moving tomorrow right? I'll help you pack today since you were with me all day yesterday."

"I would appreciate that, but first there are some things we need to discuss" I need to tell her, but first I need to know what the short reaper told her.

"Um I guess that would be good. Okay should I start with what Rukia said, and then will you tell me what happened to you?"

I nod, once I know what she knows I will explain everything I know to her.

"So Rukia explained to me how people are picked to be part of soul society. Basically from what I understood people with a high a.u.r.a. can use it as a power to, um, become super or something and it's genetic but they don't know anything else about why some people have higher reiatsu than others."

I nod, I have extensive knowledge about that, what I need to know is if she knows why they told her.

"Then Rukia told me that I am one of those people that have a high a.u.r.a…"

"Is something wrong?"

She turned the stove off and sat down at the table, I followed and sat across from her.

"You don't think I'm a freak do you?" she asked quietly while looking down at her lap.

"Is that why you won't finish explaining? Because you think that I'll call you a freak?"

The silly girl just nods her head.

"I don't think you're a freak, actually it is probable you may think I am after I explain everything to you."

She looks at me puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Finish first, and then I will tell you."

"Alright. So because I have a high a.u.r.a soul society wants me to join then and become a reaper and help them. They told me that they will give me extra time since I told Rukia that I wasn't sure. But she said I might not have a choice since my life is in danger. You see there is another organization called Hueco Mundo, a man named Aizen Sousuke is the head of that group. He used to work for soul society, but then he turned to the black market. He also makes super humans, but Aizen uses them for dirty jobs. People in the black market hire any of Aizen's hollows, as they're called since they kill without remorse apparently, and anyone who has money can basically access these super humans. Rukia told me that was very dangerous. So soul society is afraid that I will be taken by Aizen since a lot of potential candidates for soul society have been either kidnapped or killed."

She took a big breath in since she had finished this all in one go. Now was the moment to tell her. I know she has feelings for me, I just hope that our connection is strong enough. If not, then I may lose her forever. Strangely enough, I feel assured that she will remain by my side regardless of what I tell her next.

"Orihime" I say her name, enjoying the way she looks at me when I call her.

"I am going to be completely blunt with you, for I know of no other way to explain myself." She nodded and looked at me seriously.

"Everything that you just told me about soul society and Hueco Mundo, I already had prior knowledge about both institutions." I paused and looked at her, she was listening intently waiting for me to continue.

"I am part of a subsection of Aizen's group called Las Noches, I am a hollow" I wait.

Shock is the initial look in her grey orbs, then confusion follows.

"I was sent here to make sure you were not recruited by S.O.U.L89, I am positive Aizen is planning something else but I was just doing my assignment."

A look of hurt crossed her features, I need to explain myself or she may feel that I think nothing of her.

"But then, I had that dream" she looked at me with hope-filled eyes, "and there are some things that we need to learn about our past."

Orihime POV

I was really relieved, for a second there I thought he played me for a fool. Oh thank kami that he only meant…..wait.

"Ulquiorra, I don't really mind but y-you're a hollow?" I hope that doesn't sound rude. I still love him, plus I found out I have weird powers too but Rukia never really explained hollows in detail.

"Yes, unlike reapers we change our form the higher our reiatsu level is. I will eventually show you my other form but not while there are reapers in the area. They have been patrolling since last night."

Oh yeah, Rukia told me about that.

"How aren't you being detected then?" I mean Rukia was in my house for crying out loud and she can supposedly sense this kind of stuff.

"I have cloaked my reiatsu, but aren't you concerned about the fact that I am a hollow? I am not human, perhaps I was at one point but I've been altered." He said this so emptily, so void of emotion.

My heart is hurting for him.

"You mean they've experimented on you?" for some reason, I feel like I've heard this before.

"Yes."

I just looked into his huge green doe-eyes, I wanted to comfort him but I didn't have the words to do so. So I just stared into his hypnotic green eyes and he stared into mine.

"Ulquiorra, I know what you and Rukia talked to me about was important, but for some reason I don't care much" I know it sounds dumb, but all I could concentrate on was my strange dream and my new feelings.

"I too feel similarly, I have this strong suspicion that S.O.U.L89 and Hueco Mundo are all connected to our past. Something happened, but I will use all my available resources to see what I can find" he said calmly, but there was a hint of fire in his eyes.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes"

"I also get this feeling of limited time. It's like time is running out and it's making me feel desperate."

He nodded and I know he's been getting the same weird feelings. What if my dream comes true and Ulquiorra dies? No, I shouldn't think like that! That's it, we should do something to distract ourselves, or at least me. Call me weak, but I need a break from all this seriousness. I haven't even day-dreamed yet today.

"Hey, let's go to your house and pack up your stuff" I say with my best cheery voice.

He looks at me then at the stove.

"Oh, after we eat of course" I smile at him while I serve him a plate of hash browns and eggs. I leave the condiments on the side in case he doesn't want any, since most people complain when I put them in automatically.

First I grab the boysenberry jam and spread it over my hash browns, then I put ketchup and a touch of wasabi on top. On my eggs I sprinkle some black pepper and add the syrup from the jar full of Maraschino cherries. This is how I love eating breakfast, taking my time with mixing the right tastes together. I look up and smile at Ulquiorra to find that he did the exact same thing as I did.

"You know, you can put whatever you want on your food" I just know he isn't going to like it, people just don't understand.

He simply stared at me, "The way you eat your food makes it look very appealing" then he brought the fork to his mouth and ate. His expression never changed and he kept eating at a normal pace.

I have no idea what that means, but I'm really really hungry so I'll just keep eating.

Normal POV  
The pair finished up and made their way towards Ulquiorra's apartment. He knew Aizen had probably sent another espada to watch him, but he could pass it off as going along with Aizen's orders. Orihime was ecstatic about finally helping Ulquiorra.

As lovely as it is that they are moving along, things don't last forever. To every beginning there must be an ending.

**Sorry I cut it short. The move in the next chapter, they're finally going to be neighbors! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION! This was a short chapter but as I said before I'm leaving glow in the dark bread crumbs.**

**BTW thanks for 1,000! Hits! I know the reviews don't reflect that but many have quietly alerted and such so many thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

Your Perspective 11

Foxgrl18 thanks so much! And WestAnimeBrigade for always reviewing!

Orihime POV

Ulquiorra doesn't really have all that much to pack, it was actually done in about an hour. He likes things to be really clean though because everything was very organized. And get this, he has clocks in almost every room of his house, he sure likes to keep time or something. I was surprised when I saw a nice looking lady in his living room but then he told me she was hired by Aizen so Ulquiorra could keep appearances of being a normal "human". I really hate the way he outcasts himself like that, I think he was really lonely before.

I am very excited that he's moving in next door but I'll have to get Rukia to get the patrolling reapers to leave. This may sound really childish, but I want them to leave so I can see Ulquiorra's other form. He's probably still really good looking I bet, oh my mind won't stop imagining.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" oh no, I can't tell him I was thinking about him! My face is getting warm, oh geez.

"N-nothing, I wasn't really thinking about anything" I know he doesn't buy it, but he doesn't ask anymore.

We continue walking along through the streets, more like wondering around. He doesn't ask me anything though; he doesn't ask where we're going or what we're doing. He's so different from anyone I've met, he doesn't bombard me with nosey questions. He doesn't talk to me in a condescending way like most people.

"Ouch" oh no I'm getting this horrible headache again.

"Is your head bothering you again?"

"Yeah"

"It's probably your powers, they're not being used so it's causing you pain."

"Oh like a bottle with a lot of pressure right?" I think it makes sense when it's put that way. I guess this is what Rukia was talking about.

"Here," he handed me a little blue pill, "I've also been taking them for my powers have increased this year."

"So even if you use your reiatsu, you can still have some leftover?" I hope not, I really want to get rid of it. It feels like my brain's going to explode.

"Well, this has never happened before but shortly after I saw you my powers increased. It was when we passed each other on the street."

"You remember that?" I thought I was the only one, I'm really happy he remembers.

I take the pill dry and I immediately start feeling relief, I'm finally able to think clearly.

"Wait, your powers increased when you met me?"

"Yes, this is why I sense that Aizen and the people in charge of S.O.U.L89 have the key to our past. They know something we don't."

"You think Ichigo and Rukia are hiding something from me?" I thought they told me everything already.

"No, I am positive they don't know. It must be someone who's high ranking."

"Oh, well then I guess we have a mystery to solve" I don't really like causing problems but I feel like if I don't find out about me and Ulquiorra then one of us really might die.

"Speaking of mysteries what's in these pills anyway. I feel better almost immediately."

"Small bacteria that eat reiatsu, they cause no harm and only feed off reiatsu. They were discovered in one of our hollows then harvested for mass production."

Then he looked at me.

"Listen, what your reapers friends told you about soul society may be true, but it's not the whole truth. They are kept in the dark as to what the higher ups do."

"What do you mean?"

"They are willing to have negotiations with us as long as it's in their favor. Like those bacteria that Hueco Mundo discovered, the Captains 13, a group of leaders at soul society, paid a fair amount in order to obtain them. We've made dealings with them on several occasions."

We sit down on a park bench, I've never heard Ulquiorra talk so much but it seems he has wanted to get this off his chest.

"People have their own sense of what is right or wrong. Soul society helps those they deem worthy, Hueco Mundo works for those who can pay them. I held no feelings about who was right or wrong; all I knew was that I had a purpose with Aizen. I did as ordered and that was that."

"But that's all in past tense, did something change?"

He looked at me and didn't say anything, yes something has changed I can feel it as well. That's what his eyes tell me.

Suddenly my eyes feel very droopy.

_He caresses my face gently. His fingers are so smooth, like marble but warm. _

"_So what do you think?" he asks me. I look up at the cottage again and can't help but smile._

"_I think I'm in love" I laugh, it's too lovely for words. Here we are, finally away from those horrible people and alone with each other._

_He holds my hand and we walk inside the cottage he built for us. _

_We spend the day playing in the meadow right outside our home, enjoying the breezy spring day._

"_I sense something" I look to my beloved and notice something strange as well. I feel his hand wrap around my arm, then suddenly I'm down on the ground._

"_Come, hurry!" he whispers. We crawl through the tall grass for coverage. Oh no, they found us! My heart is beating up a storm, I'm sweating. They can't take us, not again! My breathing is becoming really shallow._

"_Don't panic, calm down. We'll get through this." He says this with much confidence but I know for a fact that he is just as panicked as I am. _

_We finally make it to the woods and make our way behind thick bushes and shrubs that are in between the giant trees of the small forest. _

"_How did they find us so quickly?" I was certain we were safe for the time being._

"_Like they always do, with those beasts they created." He's angry and for good reason._

"_From our blood they were created. What did we do to deserve this?" my heart is filled with guilt. I know it isn't our fault, but if only our blood did not cause such havoc. I was not paying attention for one second when suddenly my love was yelling at me._

"_Watch out!" he shielded me with his body, then he cried out in pain._

"_We found them!" one of those wretched men yelled. It was over, they stuck him with the _

Ulquiorra POV

I open my eyes to find that the woman has as well. She's shaking and immediately comes to me for an embrace. Though I am not accustomed to it, I embrace her and it comes naturally as if I have held this woman many times before.

I feel her tears running down my neck, and I get this constricting feeling in my chest. It makes me unhappy that she is crying, I want to somehow shield her from what causes her pain. But I know that rationally this is only the beginning, she must become stronger. That does not mean I will leave her to do this alone.

"Come, I will send you to your home."

"What?" she asks panicked.

"I'll come back later on in the night. I must report to Aizen, I am being watched as we speak. Meanwhile I want you to try and research soul society as much as you can. Call the short reaper and tell her you'll join. There is information that only members are privy to, so become one and gain as much information as you can. I will do the same at Hueco Mundo."

She nods her head and we both head towards her home. It will become much simpler once I move in next door.

"See you later on then?" she asks once we arrive at her doorstep.

"Yes I will return shortly" I watch her make her way in, then she turns and quickly makes her way towards me. What is this woman thinking?

Suddenly her lips are pressed to mine, a kiss they call it but not on the cheek. Her lips are soft and feel moist. Her eyes are closed as she presses her lips on mine. Perhaps I should close my eyes as well.

I do and all I feel are her lips against mine, and the tingling sensation that comes with it. I was not aware that lips could feel this way.

Then she pulls away and looks at me with hazy eyes, or perhaps mine are I am not sure which is which.

She smiles at me then walks in and closes the door behind her. I get out of the strange stupor I was in then make my way towards Hueco Mundo.

The building is as it always is, dark and enormous. I pass through the meaningless trash that is stationed around as security.

Once inside I find Grimmjow limping around, I was not aware he was recovered enough to be out of the healing tank.

"Well well well, think you're all that cause you didn't need to get fixed up or somethin'?" I find all his accusations pointless as ever.

"You may draw any assumption you'd like"

"Why the hell are you always talking so proper like you think you're better than everybody!" he exclaims in a voice louder then desired.

"Again my previous statement applies" I walk towards the elevator at the same time he does.

"What! Aizen called me too, don't think you're the only one who talks to Aizen." We make our way to the basement floor called Las Noches.

We walk though the white corridors and head towards the 'throne' room. I find it intriguing that meeting one woman has drastically changed my views about whom I give my respect to.

The minor hollows at the door open them for us and right in the center of the room, in a huge throne, is Aizen.

"Ah number six and four, welcome."

This irritates me, strange since I was never uncomfortable with being addressed in such a manner before.

"Aizen" Grimmjow acknowledges.

"Aizen..-sama" that was an idiotic mistake. I must behave as I have before to not raise suspicion.

He looks at me with contempt, he knows I know he caught my mistake.

"Well it seems to me that little ginger-haired girl is absolutely trusting of you. I honestly had no idea you were capable of human interactions, with you being just a strange mutant. But of course I should always expect number four to come through to me."

My heart pounds loudly but I must be in control for her sake and mine.

"I merely researched human relationships Aizen-sama."

"I know you did, Gin told me you were going through research endlessly. I must say that you are the most perfect specimen we have, whereas some need more tweaking."

He pointedly looked in Grimmjow's direction, but he was busy eyeing the package in Aizen's hand.

"Continue as you have, a watch is no longer needed. You may go now number four, number six and I have some matters to discuss."

With that I walked away from the man that degrades me as nothing more than an experiment.

But it doesn't matter, I will find what he is hiding because she is my purpose and her life is in danger, and I have a strong suspicion that he knows something. I may also have to pay a visit to the captains 13, for now I will meet with her as I promised.

**Yeah! Cause Ulqui-kun keeps promises.**

**Thanks ya**


	12. Chapter 12

Your Perspective 12

Thanks for over 1,000 hits! Also thanks to some loyal fans in POLAND! I always see hits from there so thanks whoever you guys are. =)

Orihime POV

I wonder if Ulquiorra is in trouble with Aizen. He can't know that we love each other right? Actually now that I think about it, Ulquiorra's never once told me he loves me. But he does, otherwise he wouldn't go this far, right?

Ugh! I need to stop doubting him.

Did he like the kiss; he didn't have much of a reaction. I liked the kiss, hehe, I always imagined kissing Ichigo but I'm glad I kissed Ulquiorra.

But it felt a little too normal. Well instead of wasting time I guess I should do what Ulquiorra asked me to do.

*Sigh*

I grab my phone and punch in Rukia's number.

*_ring ring rin-*_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Rukia, its Orihime"

"_Oh hi Orihime-chan, did you make your decision?"_

"Yeah, I…..I'll join you as a reaper." I don't want to but it's for Ulquiorra's and my sake.

"_Really? I mean you were so hesitant, ah never mind. It's great to have you aboard, we'll meet tomorrow at 7, I'll pick you up."_

"What about school, will we make it on-time?" I can't help but ask, I know it's not such an important matter but I guess it helps me feel normal.

"_S.O.U.L 89 will have you excused, your teacher is a reaper after all, he'll understand."_

"Oh, right." I forgot Renji-sensei was a reaper.

"_See you tomorrow, good night"_

"Good night." *Beep*

"So you have joined them, good." I turn around to face that deep-calm and familiar voice. It makes my heart beat a teensy bit faster.

"Did everything go well with Aizen?" if he hurt Ulquiorra, I-I don't know what I'd do but I'd do something!

"Besides minor slip ups he still believes I am a mindless experiment" he says coolly.

"Ohhh, I hate that he treats you that way. You mean so much more then just being an experiment." He walks right up to me and strokes my face with his smooth and callused hand.

We look at each other and I can see gratitude in his eyes. Why he would be grateful to me, I'm not sure but there is warmth in his emerald eyes. My face is getting a little bit too warm. A good sign that I'm blushing.

He brings his hand down from my face and walks towards my couch. My cheek misses his hand already. Oh boy, I think I'm absolutely head over heels.

"Tomorrow at soul society I will see you there as well."

"Huh?" how is that possible, he's a hollow for crying out loud wouldn't they catch him and do horrible things to him?

Seeing the obvious question in my eyes he continued explaining things to me as if he were talking about the weather.

"I have an identity I use when I'm doing covert operations within soul society. I transform certain parts of my physical appearance and keep my aura in check. You will find a small reaper of no high reputation by the name of Hanataro Yamada. That is me in disguise."

"Wait, so you've been in and out of soul society before?"

"Many times"

"Then why do I need to be there? I mean, of course I want to help, but-"

"I need you there to get a high ranking so you can enter certain prohibited rooms. I cannot climb up the ranks, otherwise attention will be drawn to me and if closely examined they may notice that I am not a reaper." He states matter-of-factly.

I yawn, I think this weekend has been by far the craziest weekend I've ever had. I snuggle into Ulquiorra on the couch and my eyes are way too heavy to keep open any longer.

Ulquiorra POV

I shift a little in order to allow her tired body to rest on my lap. Her ginger hair has fallen into her face so I brush it aside but as I do so, I notice how silky her long locks are.

Now I continue stroking her hair and running my fingers through it.

I enjoy her hair at this length, though I've never had much preference before.

"Ugh"

I just had the sharpest pain in the back of my head, my aura level has been spiking as of late. I know it has something to do with Orihime, like seeing her triggered something within me.

"_Why not?" she pouted at me. Her little cherry lips were on the distracting side. _

"_Because I enjoy your long hair" I answered quietly. This woman of mine always dragged things out of me._

_She looked at me with great satisfaction and kissed my cheek._

"_Alright, I won't cut it then. I'll keep it long just for you" she said in a slightly teasing voice. _

_Then I notice her little sneaky smirk; such a minx that one._

"_You weren't even going to cut it were you?" she flipped her long auburn hair and gave me an apologetic smile._

_I pull her into an embrace and hold her to me as closely as I can. This is not an easy feat seeing as there is a bump in between us._

_My hands drift toward her pregnant belly and I feel the movement of my child._

"_You know she always gets very happy when daddy is close by." _

"_But I am always near"_

"_Ugh, exactly. Which is why she's so energetic all the time" she says with mock irritation. _

"_What should we name her?" I don't mind the name; all I hope is that my daughter is a replica of her beautiful mother._

"_How about Masaki?"_

"_That is very appropriate considering she was conceived under a tree" I state, she looks at me with narrowed eyes and blushing cheeks._

"_I cannot believe you just said that!" then her eyes become wide with fear._

_I turn and look behind me and notice men in black and white coming closer to our home and surround it. _

"_Hand yourselves over, do it quickly or your precious baby will be forcefully miscarried!"_

_Rage and NOT panic consumes me, then everything went black._

I awaken to see that Orihime is starting to hyperventilate; it does not surprise me that the same memory has infiltrated our minds.

She jerks awake and clutches me in a grip that would've been slightly painful, had I not been so numb.

Anger does not begin to describe the burning sensation in my body. I hold Orihime but whatever she says fall to deaf ears.

I feel her tears fall down my neck and little by little I start regaining control.

"M-my baby" she says with small broken sobs.

"I will find out what happened to her, and the mystery behind our past. I promise." She looks at me with those grey trusting doe-eyes.

As I wipe her eyes, I notice she does the same for me. Now that my rage has calmed I feel this painful emptiness, loss.

"It's weird isn't it?" I look at her as she continues.

"Just weeks ago we didn't even know we loved each other, and now we find out we have no idea what happened to our child. Even though we hardly remember anything, our hearts do, don't they?"

I nod, I have noticed and now I realize why I felt so empty in the past. My memories, my life, they were erased.

I am going to get it back, my life that was stolen from me.

"Ulquiorra"

"Hm"

"Ulquiorra" I looked over at her and saw her clutching her stomach.

"I-it feels so empty, my memory made me remember how it felt to have a little person growing inside. The feeling is gone" her expression had to be the saddest one I had ever seen, and it ripped at my heart.

"How old are we anyway?"

"I don't know"

"I don't think I'm sixteen, we're probably a lot older. Did you notice our clothes always look different in each memory?"

"Yes"

"Well" she said with a small yawn, "from tomorrow on let's work hard to see who we were." Then she quietly drifts off to sleep.

I carry her to her bedroom and place her on the twin sized mattress.

Her window curtains are open, as are her windows. The crescent moon hangs low in the sky, the clouds foretell the coming of rain.

Normal POV

Rukia finally lands on the headquarters of S.O.U.L89, she makes her way towards the Captains 13.

"What news do you bring us, Kuchiki-san?"

"Inoue Orihime has agreed to become a reaper, Yamamoto-sama"

"Excellent, you are dismissed. Also, you may check on Kurosaki-san; he is in stable condition."

"Thank you Yamamoto-sama" then she left abruptly towards the medical ward.

The elderly man watched as Rukia left and finally closed the doors.

"Captains of the 8th and 13th divisions, you are aware of what you must do, correct?"

"Yes, first captain." They answered in unison.

"You are dismissed"

As the two left and made their way towards their private quarters, Shunsui stopped Ukitake.

"Don't you think this is cruel? The poor girl never committed any crime."

"Yes but" *Cough* "if Aizen were to get his hands on her then it would be the end of the world."

"But why? He never explained to us why she brought so much danger."

"No I suppose he hasn't, but first captain's intentions are always good."

"Yeah, maybe his intentions are good, but the outcome sucks. Well, I'm going to bother Nanao"

And the two captains parted ways, not realizing a red-headed boy that escaped from the medical ward had heard everything they said.

**PAY ATTENTION TO DETAILS~**


	13. Chapter 13

Your Perspective 13

Special thanks to a fantastic reviewer Somerlia who by the way is writing a really good Ulquihime fic called Heart won't lie. Check it out!

Orihime POV

Whoa, my head is thumping like crazy. I hope Ulquiorra left some of those little blue pills here. Where is Ulquiorra anyways?

I get up from my bed, which I don't remember getting into. Oh, Ulquiorra must've carried me. Heh.

As usual I go to open my curtains and, ah man the sun isn't shining. I mean it is, but it's behind these really thick dark rainclouds.

Hey there's a light on next-door, hehe Ulquiorra must be up already. Suddenly the window curtains move and I see Ulquiorra at the window looking at me. I wave, he nods. Even from here I can see his green eyes quite clearly. I wonder if our child had green eyes. I put my hands on my tummy, I hope to kami that Masaki is alright.

*ding dong*

I pull away from the window with a final wave to Ulquiorra and go see who's at the door.

"Oh, good morning Rukia" I give her a slight nod and notice she's wearing a black kimono.

"Good morning, are you ready yet?" she asks looking at me. Then I realize I'm still in my pajamas.

"J-just give me a minuet; I'll be ready in a jiffy." I start to run in when Rukia pulls my arm back.

"You're fine the way you are, come on" she pulls me outside, then she jumps on my roof.

"Um Rukia, I can't-" suddenly I feel arms around my waist pulling me up. Once we land on the roof I turn to see who did it.

It is a young man with dark black hair, kind of short and looks extremely shy.

"Come on Yamada-kun don't just stare at her introduce yourself" Rukia yells at the guy, then she just sighs when he doesn't say anything.

"Orihime this is Hanataro Yamada, he's a reaper that helps tend to the healing plants in the medical ward."

That name rings a bell, where have I heard it before? Oh my goodness, of course! Ulquiorra said he had a disguise as a reaper, so I guess this must be him.

"Nice to meet you" I say, and I take a good look at him because he just looks so different from Ulquiorra. I would've never known it was him if he hadn't already told me.

Then Hanataro gives me a small smile and I know it must be him. Well I guess I do feel a lot better that I won't be alone for whatever it is I have to do to become a reaper.

"Are you paying attention Orihime-chan?"

"Huh?" I did not hear a single thing Rukia said. Why can't I focus?

"I said, first thing I'll teach you is how to make use of your reiatsu by being able to perform Hohō. This is to increase your speed and the height of your jumps; it can also make you float. Both Hanataro and I performed Hohō; this is an essential technique for all reapers."

I can really learn to float and jump high up in the air! Oh that would be so amazing, I'm sure everyone has dreamt of flying at least once in their lives. I can also get to school on time and not worry about being late.

"Now I'm sure that you are having great pain, particularly in your head."

I nod; in fact my head still hurts now that I think about it.

"This is because, like I told you before, you have a great pool of reiatsu within you that is not being used. I guarantee you that once you learn some Hohō techniques and use it frequently; your headaches will be gone."

"Oh that's a relief. Did you used to get headaches before you were a reaper Rukia?"

She's staring at me a little strangely, then she turns away quickly and clears her throat.

"No, I've been trained since I was young. I knew I was a reaper Orihime-chan. Most reapers are trained since young, most know they are reapers. The only exceptions are you and Ichigo. It was because of him that we found out that reapers that are untrained have painful headaches from lack of reiatsu use."

"Oh" so Ichigo is the only other one. All the reapers were trained since young, are they like hollows then? Are they made in special labs?

I notice that Ulquiorra's 'Hanataro' eyes widen a bit. I guess he must've found something out that he didn't know before. I can tell because whenever Ulquiorra learns something new he gets this haze in his eyes like he's filing something away. Kind of like when a computer downloads a new file. Not that Ulquiorra's like a computer, or a robot. I mean he's a little shy about showing his emotions, but he definitely has a heart.

"Orihime, I really need you to concentrate alright? I'm going to leave you with Hanataro for an hour, then I'll come back and see how you're doing. Once you learned to use your reiatsu, we'll take you to the Soul Society headquarters."

With that Rukia took off in a flash, I can't wait to be able to do that.

Ulquiorra POV (Hanataro alias)

"Well we should get started with your Hohō lessons" this was probably going to take a while. In my time observing the woman I noticed that she had a bad habit of never paying attention in class. Of course her fake teacher, that reaper with the red hair, took advantage and used her inattentiveness as an excuse to interrupt the lessons. But when she did pay attention, her understanding of the material was flawless.

"Good morning Ulquiorra" she whispers.

I feel around for any aura signatures, when I don't feel any nearby I respond.

"Good morning, we should really start your lessons. The short reaper will be back in the time she promised."

She nods and gives me a bright smile. I feel myself almost smiling in return. She may have changed me, but some habits die slowly.

"First, concentrate and feel the center of your body. There you will find the strongest point of your own reiatsu."

She closes her eyes and furrows her brows in concentration.

"Now, do you feel that warmth in the center of your body?"

She nods with a proud little smile on her face, I can't help the smirk that dawns my lips.

"Start pushing that energy outwards."

I can feel her aura expanding and I can see a slight glow to her body. Little by little her body is being lifted off the roof.

She opens her eyes abruptly and shows me the biggest grin I've seen yet.

"I did it, wow I really did it!" she says with much enthusiasm. Such simple things make her so content, and seeing her happy gives me much pleasure. Warmth that I am gradually getting accustomed to fills my chest.

Then she starts falling and I position myself to catch her. I open my arms and hold her to me a few moments later. Her eyes are closed shut; a second later she realizes she is unharmed. She looks at me, then at herself and blushes.

I put her on her feet and wait until she regains her composure.

"The biggest obstacle when learning to use Hohō is to know how much reiatsu one should use. It needs to be a constant flow, if it's too much you will lose control. If it's too little then you will fall, as you did moments ago."

I can see her taking my advice seriously, she starts repeating what I said like a mantra.

After thirty eight minuets into it, she finally learns the right amount of reiatsu to use.

"Ulquiorra, you are the best teacher. You're so patient, thank you so much for teaching me to fly."

"It's not really flyin-"

"I know, it feels like it though. Want to eat some breakfast since we have some extra time?"

I oblige, even though I did not enjoy living with the woman who posed as my mother, she was convenient. This morning I had a difficult time trying to make food, so this offer is beneficial to the highest degree. (In other words he's hungry)

As we made our way towards her apartment door, I felt a hint of a hidden aura. It was familiar but it was gone before I could identify who it was.

Normal POV

What Ulquiorra didn't know was that the aura he felt was none other than Gin. Oh Gin, the infamous right hand man of Aizen. And back to Aizen was exactly where he was headed.

"So, how is their progress as of late Gin?"

"It's going fine, just that it's a little bit faster then the last time"

"Hmm, I wonder why that is. But what you say is true, each time they develop their relationship much faster then the last." Aizen taps his chin while in thought.

"Well, it's not so important right now. What we need to be sure of is that Soul Society is not aware of their growing relationship. Last time was a horrendous error, their little boy, Aito I think, was confiscated and is now in the possession of soul society."

"Well Aizen, not to be nitpicky but wasn't Masaki also another 'horrendous error' as you put it."

"The idiotic Grand Fisher did kill her, but it wasn't a total loss."

Gin looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Her son lives. We can use him instead. All we need is three children and there are two in existence, our dear Ulquiorra needs to make just one more descendant."

Gin watched the manic man laugh to himself as he left the throne room. He needed to find out who Masaki's son was.

_Hohō info was found on Bleach wiki, it's very helpful to have information about the canon stuff in order to write an au about it. _

_PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO ALL DETAILS and thanks for reading and reviewing all you lovely people. _


	14. Chapter 14

Your Perspective 14

Orihime POV

I finished washing the dishes after breakfast and watched Ulquiorra flip through the channels on the TV. After being able to use my reiatsu, my headaches completely cleared up, this was great since they were really starting to bug me.

I put my hand on my tummy. There's a horrible empty feeling and even though I only have the memories of a teenage girl, my heart can't help but remember being a mother. Oh Masaki, is she okay? How old is she now anyways? I chew on my lip so hard that it starts to bleed.

"Are you alright?" 'Hanataro' asked me. I wish Ulquiorra was in his regular form, I want to hear his real voice and look at his eyes. I nod and notice that he makes a small indication to the door. Sure enough Rukia knocks and looks through the window a few seconds later. I'm going to need to ask Ulquiorra how to sense reiatsu.

"Come in, it's unlocked," I call to Rukia. She zooms in and seems very pleased, I'm glad she's feeling good. Happiness is contagious so it's great to be around happy people.

"Well from the feel of you it seems you can use some of your reiatsu now." I nod, I feel a little proud of myself.

"I had a good teacher" I look at 'Hanataro' and see him shift nervously.

"Is that so? Well maybe its time you apply for a teaching position Hana." Oops, Ulquiorra told me he wanted to keep a low profile. Oh geez that's the whole reason I'm joining the soul society. Uh, I should distract her.

"Um so what are we going to do now Rukia?"

She turned to me with a gentle smile; gee Rukia's been smiling a lot lately. Sort of like a young girl in love. Was she in love?

"We're going to meet up with Ichigo and Renji; from there we'll show you the ropes and take you down to HQ."

I nod my head and look at Ulquiorra, he walks towards Rukia and whispers something to her, and then he turns bows to me and vanishes.

"Where did U-Hanataro go?" Was he really going to leave me alone, or was this part of the plan. Wait what am I doing worrying; he's probably doing something like reporting to Aizen.

"He finished his duties for the day; he just reported he was going back to his unit."

"Ok"

From there we made our way to a random warehouse where I spot an orange blob and a red blob. Heh, they're so noticeable even from way up here. Rukia and I slowly go down since Rukia sort of has to guide me on landing smoothly.

"Hey Inoue" Kurosaki-kun's voice didn't make me jumpy or my heart race. Instead there was a soft warmth in my chest, but nothing more. I guess its official; I don't love Kurosaki-kun in a romantic way. Then I noticed the bandages on both Ichigo's and Renji's faces.

"Oh my goodness are you alright? What happened to you guys?"

"Don't worry Inoue we just got into a little fight, nothing major." Rukia noticed that I wasn't exactly happy with their answers.

"Orihime-chan, they weren't fighting some street punks they were in a fight with hollows. Those monsters are merciless, it was by chance we passed them. Unfortunately neither of them died but at least they know we're ready for them."

I am trying to process all of this in my head, they were fighting hollows? Ulquiorra is a hollow!

"When did this happen?"

"Friday night. It took us all weekend long in the medical ward at HQ to recover but the doc there put us back together again." Renji put a smug grin while he said this. I could not believe it, they were the ones who hurt Ulquiorra! I mean I know they're on separate sides, but Ulquiorra is not bad. I honestly try to never get really angry but I could feel my face getting red from the thought of Ulquiorra's blood all over my tub. My body was shaking and I had to breath really deep. Calm down now, if I yell something out I'll blow our cover.

Luckily they got distracted with a transmission that came from Rukia's bunny watch, so they didn't notice me getting angry. I must be like Ulquiorra, I must be calm and collected like him. Oh who am I kidding, I'm ready to burst to defend him! I hated the way they talked about hollows like they were nothing but monsters! Ulquiorra is not, he has feelings too.

"What'd they say Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems there is an escapee from the medical ward, fourth division*. The escape happened Saturday night, and they tried taking care of it within the division. The subject was transferred from the twelfth division* but they had no luck so far and are calling all divisions to help them search."

Oh my, I wonder who escaped. Is it some prisoner or something?

"I'm sorry Orihime-chan but can you take yourself home, we have to get going."

"Alright, you guys be careful."

"Bye Inoue" and with that the three of them flash stepped and vanished from my sight.

Well I guess I can spend the day cleaning, oh and then I can go over to Ulquiorra's house to make him some food. He gave me a spare key to come in whenever, this makes me really happy. Actually, I guess I should make a spare key for him too. Ahaha I knew being neighbors would be great.

Ulquiorra POV

I made my way towards the throne room once I had dropped my reaper disguise. It seemed that soul society was in a bit of chaos at having lost an experimental test subject. This gave me time to leave soul society and report to Aizen. I know that it is my primary goal to uncover evidence about my past but I cannot help the desire to want to be with Orihime. These new feelings must be kept under control for a while longer. But as soon as I am done with Aizen I will head over to see how the woman fares. Being a reaper of low standing allowed me to leave undetected and not be needed for days at a time.

On the other hand, there was a lot of information to which I was not allowed access. Though I did come across an interesting conversation between the fourth and twelfth division* captains about the subject that escaped.

"_He is going to look for his mother, of that I have no doubt. The problem is we have no way of knowing when Aizen will interfere, and when he does, because I have no doubt he will, he will target her life. We can't have that happen." The gentle captain anxiously ran a hand through her forward-facing braid as she said this._

"_I say we keep her as another test subject, I mean she'd never know what hit her." The mad genius said this with obvious annoyance._

"_You know as well as I that that could lead to catastrophic events, First Captain explicitly told us that she was not to be captured but slowly integrated with soul society."_

"_Ah what does that old man know, I still say we find her and the one that sired that abomination."_

"_Now-wait, did you hear something?"_

It had been a slight rustle of my clothes but that fourth division captain was sharp, and I could no longer remain where I was. It was interesting though, whoever had escaped obviously was very important to soul society. And I am not naïve enough to not notice the similarities between the person they were talking about and Orihime. But if my memories serve as completely accurate, the _he_ they referred to should have been a _she._

"Come in Ulquiorra, you've stood out there for quite a while now." Aizen's voice never rose in volume but I could still hear it clearly through the thick white opulent doors. In my thoughts I had failed to notice I stopped walking, mistakes like that could cost me much. For her sake I must appear ignorant of all I've learned.

I push through the doors to see the familiar sight of Aizen sitting casually on his ice-like throne.

"Tell me what the reapers are up to today." He gave me a knowing smile; I have no doubt that Aizen is well aware of the situation. Now that I give it a little thought, Aizen probably aided the escapee seeing as how no normal person could sneak out of soul society's headquarters.

"They have lost an important experiment, it is out on the loose and the reapers are currently occupied with finding it." I reported to him in my usual manner, it is easy enough to revert and act the way my training taught me.

"You don't say? Well that is amusing; on the other hand this is a great time for us to make a move. Listen well number four, I will take myself and the hollows to a different branch, the remote one on Gin's island. I was going to see how the new experiments were doing, but I want you to stay here. The ginger haired girl seems quite taken with you, but of course you always meet my expectations. In fact, you should head over to her home now, I sent Grimmjow to keep an eye on her but you know as well as I that he is not the most restraint character." That man sent me a bone chilling grin, I know for a fact he sent Grimmjow based on the knowledge that Grimmjow would do something to her.

"Yes Aizen-sama" and with that I left. I could not contain my need to kill Aizen much longer; but more importantly I needed to check on Orihime, Grimmjow would be treated like the trash he was if any harm befell her.

Once I was near her home I felt a small aura that was strangely familiar, it was not threatening but it gave me the oddest sense of nostalgia. Unfortunately I could also sense Grimmjow's aura nearby.

"Hey, where the hell is that woman at Ulquiorra?" There he was standing in front of her door looking angry as usual.

I observed my surroundings and didn't feel her aura anywhere, then at my house I saw that my curtains were open. I almost smiled, she was at my house and she was safe. In secret I had developed a barrier that prevented anyone from the outside to detect the auras within, which was why neither Grimmjow nor I could detect her.

In my silence Grimmjow had grown impatient and I could see his vain throbbing and breathing accelerate.

"Ah damn it, I can't stand you! Here, take it and give it to the hot chick, you can say it's from you or whatever. Aizen said that she needs to have it, I gotta go. All of us are leaving ya know." He handed me a small silver box and started levitating while looking at me.

"Yes, I am aware." With that he took off and I made my way towards my newly acquired house.

I moved aside a little potted plant that was obviously just watered, slipped in the key and pulled the gate-like door to open the sliding door.

"Welcome home Ulqui-kun" was the greeting I received as soon as I took off my shoes. I looked up to see Orihime in a light green apron and her hair pulled in such a way that bunched up her hair at the top of her head. The most prominent thing I noticed was the smile and gentle eyes she had as she looked at me. My heart sped and I couldn't help the small smile I gave to her in return. This was a home not just a house, and I realize that this was what I had missed for a long time. Her presence was sweet and helped me realize the true emptiness that I had felt, the reason why I was so bent on doing anything and everything that Aizen wanted me to do. This feeling, one that I had thought fictional or ludicrous, a feeling I thought only foolish people felt was the feeling that was missing from my heart.

"I'm home" I responded to her in kind. I had studied human greetings, but I had never thought that it would bring me such completion.

"Here try this" and with that we spent a few hours eating and talking. Of course it was mostly the woman that spoke but her voice was pleasing to me.

After our meal we sat on my futon as she brushed my hair, never had I allowed anyone to do so before but this woman knew how to make me comply. She stared at me with her wide grey eyes and asked if she could feel my hair, which had progressed to her brushing it after she exclaimed that it was silky. I tried to explain to her that hair and silk were two different things but she merely laughed.

"Oh Ulquiorra what's that?" she pointed to the silver box coming out of my pocket. She paused brushing to look at me.

"This is from Aizen but I have yet to look at its contents" I had already explained to her that the hollows and Aizen were leaving, but to be aware that he most probably left someone to keep on eye on us.

"Oh" She didn't say anything else but I knew she wanted to look at what was inside. Her emotions where displayed so clearly on her face, I chuckled a bit. It was a foreign vibration but it was not a bad sensation.

I pulled the top off the box and looked inside to find there was a glowing blue pendant in the shape of a flower. Orihime gasped and I turned to see her wide-eyed and eyes transfixed on the small object.

"It looks like my pins" she whispered as she stroked the pins in her hair that, sure enough were identical to the pendant in the box.

It was strange but then it suddenly turned a piercing white color, causing me to temporarily close my eyes before it returned to a blue color, no longer glowing.

"That was weird"

"Yes, perhaps it is a tracking device of sorts. I should dispose of it," I was not too sure what it was, but anything given by Aizen was not innocent by any means.

Orihime nodded and got up giving me a weak smile.

"I'll do the dishes alright? Also Ulquiorra can you do me a favor?" I turn to look at her; she's blushing and wringing her hands together.

I nod to let her know to continue.

"Can I um- stay over at your house tonight? I mean we'll both be going to school together anyways and I like it here and-"

"Sure" I cut off her rambling, if anyone was allowed in here it was her, it would make me feel more settled to have her here in any case.

"Ok, thanks! I'll just go over to get some things" she happily pulled me into a hug before going to the doorway and slipping on her shoes. I pulled mine on as well and slid the door open to find a small child leaning on the black gated-door. The child turned and stared at us with wide green eyes, his orange-red hair blazed with the setting sun, his eyes watering the longer he looked at us.

"Mama, papa" he said quietly.

**AN: sorry I've been gone, I almost ripped up this story, that's how much confidence I lost in my writing. At any rate I will continue updating this story; it's hitting its main climax so hold on to your seats children.**

**Love the reviews and alerts and all that jazz. **

***Fourth division is Medical division with Captain Retsu Unohana**

***Twelfth division is Research and Development division with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi **

**Kay that's all for now folks**


	15. Chapter 15

Your Perspective15

Thanks for the reviews, you guys made me cry. I really appreciate those kind words, you all are very sweet, thank you so much.

Ulquiorra POV

"Mama, papa" he said quietly. There was no way I could explain why my body reacted the way it did, only one thought was clear as my heart sped, _my son._ I quickly pulled the gate-like door open and the child ran straight for my legs, his grip firm and his arms trembled from the sobs that came from his small frame. I quickly shut the door behind him and slid the sliding door shut; there was an overwhelming need inside me to keep the child safe and away from the outside world. Then a scream pierced through the house and I turned to see Orihime fall to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She had her hands buried in her hair as she pulled at her strands with a viciousness I hadn't thought her capable of.

"Aito, Aito come here" she called to him desperately. Her voice was hoarse and raw with the tears that hadn't stopped falling. Her arms were outstretched and shaking, I looked at my legs to see Aito let go of me and literally reappear in his mother's arms. I could feel that his aura was the one I had felt outside earlier today. From this close I could sense a great and strange reiatsu within him; he was obviously capable of much more than mere Hohō.

"Ulquiorra, come here" she whispered to me. I knelt next to her and she took hold of my hand and placed it on top of Aito's head. I ran my fingers through his hair as Orihime had mine only minuets ago.

"Uhh"

"Ulquiorra, what's wrong?"

"My…head" The memories flooded in, they were in no order and made little sense.

Orihime POV

"Ulquiorra!" Oh what is happening!

"Mama, don't worry he's just getting some memories back." I look down at Aito; his beautiful green eyes still had tears in them. Oh my baby, he is so sweet, he laid his head back down on my chest and snuggled. I wiped the tears from his eyes, I knew as soon as I saw him that he was mine. There was actually a really sharp pain in the back of my head when I saw his face, but it helped me remember his name. And even though it's not super clear, I had images of him being taken from me. What scared me most of all was that the people who took him were reapers, not hollows. Ulquiorra was right; soul society is not as super heroish as I thought. Ichigo isn't super, I wonder if he knows that.

I looked back at Ulquiorra and he was lying on the floor.

"Well, I guess I should move him to the futon." I started to grab his arms to lift him up but Aito stopped me.

"I can do it; you still haven't regained your powers yet." Then all of a sudden, Ulquiorra was being lifted into the air, carried to his room and placed down on his futon. How in the world is that possible?

"Hehe, you don't have to be that surprised mama. I have powers like you and papa."

"Oh" Aito is really strong; it is a very weird thing to see a little boy lifting someone over twice his height.

I pulled the covers over Ulquiorra, I hope whatever memories he's getting aren't too terrible. I stroke his hair and push it away from his face; he looks like he's in a lot of pain. And I can't do anything to help him, oh why must I be so useless!

"Mama"

I turn and see Aito staring at Ulquiorra with a little smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"Papa's going to be really angry when he wakes up; I think we should start getting ready to leave now."

"What do you mean?" He came over to me and grabbed my hand with his smaller one, then we both sat down on the floor next to the futon.

"You and papa told me that situations like this may happen so you gave me this" He pulled out a flower shaped pendant that looked exactly like the one Ulquiorra got from Aizen.

"What is it?" These must be really important somehow but I can't figure out how exactly.

"These are little devices that you and papa created so that we could always find each other, no matter what happened."

I looked around and spotted the other pendant and grabbed it, then I placed it next to the one Aito held out for me.

They started to give off a purplish colored-glow and I noticed a light coming from my hair. I pulled out my pins and put them next to the pendants and all of a sudden they made a mini rainbow before the glow faded and they were back to blue.

"It won't work without the other one." Aito said in his cute little voice.

"What do you mean? Is something else supposed to happen?"

"I don't know, but papa told me that the final one is with a man named Kisuke Urahara. We have to meet him so that both you and papa can regain your memories safely."

I pulled Aito into a little hug and looked into his eyes that were so much like Ulquiorra's.

"I can worry about that later, I want to know what happened to you Aito." I am honestly really scared of what he might tell me, I pray to kami that he wasn't harmed but anything could've happened.

He sniffled a bit, but he blinked his tears back. Oh my little man is trying to be strong. I sat him on my lap, stroked his hair and laid his head against my chest.

"It's alright to cry Aito, mama's here." I hummed to him while I tried to hold back my own tears. Here he is in my arms, crying his little eyes out about horrible memories that I couldn't protect him from. Guilt and anger and sadness start eating away at me from the inside, but I have to be strong. I can't continue to live like a ditzy teenager that no one takes seriously, I'm a m-mother and I need to be more responsible.

"M-mostly they ran tests on me." Aito whispered to me, his voice shook a bit and I had to bite my lip to keep from sobbing.

"They kept taking samples of blood; they would also make me fight against some other people they experimented on."

"D-did they hurt you?" He looked at me and thought about it really hard.

"Some tests did hurt, like when they wanted bone-marrow. But mostly they kept saying I was unnaturally powerful, they said I was an abomination. I don't know what abomination means, but it doesn't sound nice."

I stroked his rounded cheek and held his chin so that he would look at me.

"I want you to forget every single name those people called you. I want you to forget and know that you are precious, I mean look at how cute you are. You are an angel, alright?"

He nodded and I noticed a very cute blush on his cheeks.

"You know what mama?"  
"What?"

"I mostly missed you and papa, that's what made me really sad."

"You're with us now." I gave him an extra strong hug.

I looked at the clock and noticed how fast the day flew by, it was already 7 o'clock.

"How about we have a bath then a snack?"

"Okay" Aito said with excitement. I know I probably should ask more about this Kisuke person but I just want to spend some time with Aito right now. I look over at Ulquiorra once more and kiss his cheek, then I head over to the bathroom.

Ulquiorra POV

Slowly I start regaining consciousness; I look around the room to find that I am in my bedroom. Its dark out and I can vaguely hear Orihime's and Aito's voices. I have always considered myself a rational being but right about now I am ready to massacre the whole of soul society starting with the first captain Yamamoto.

*knock knock*

"Ulquiorra?" she called to me softly.

"Yes?"

"Oh you're up, I didn't wake you did I?" her voice was full of concern and guilt; had I been in a better mood I may have laughed.

"No I was already awake." She walks into the room quietly and turns on the small lamp on the nightstand. I look at her face, unfortunately this reminds me of the memories I regained, and causes my anger and bloodlust to thicken instead of vanish.

In the midst of my pondering I did not notice that she was staring at me for quite some time.

"What is it?"

"Y-you're face." She grabs my metallic clock and hands it to me; I look at my reflection and notice that my identical green strips are visible. It should have been obvious to me before, but I was too preoccupied with other matters.

"They only appear when I drop my reiatsu cloak, but I do not need to have it while in this house. I have a barrier that prevents anyone from the outside to detect my aura."

"Oh, hmm they seem familiar though" she said while stroking them.

"Yes, I had a memory about them; of course before I had been under the impression that they were just one of Aizen's whims to place these markings on his experiment."

"What did you remember about them?"

"I asked you to place them on me, to serve as a reminder to myself of my great loss. So that I could recover my memories faster." This was just one of many disjointed memories that came to me.

"How much did you gain back" she asked me gently. I could see that she did not want to push me, but I will tell her all I remember; after all it is only right that she knows as well.

"I regained many images that are scattered and not in any particular order, except for the ones pertaining to Aito. Those memories I regained in chronological order, did he tell you about Kisuke Urahara?"

She nodded her head eagerly and waited for me to continue.

"Papa?"

I looked at the slightly opened door to see my son standing timidly, his wet hair indicating that he had bathed not too long ago.

"Come"

He walked across the room at a faster than moderate pace and kneeled down beside me, looking at me with his innocent eyes. I could not contain myself any longer; I grabbed the child and held him in my arms. I wanted to apologize to him, for not being stronger or being able to protect him. But mostly, I was proud of my son. He had heeded my words and done exactly as I told him before he was taken away and before I was erased of my memories for the nth time.

"Did I do a good job papa?" he asked me softly.

"You did an excellent job" I stated, for that was a fact.

Normal POV

As the tragic family was reunited, a lone ex-reaper stood outside their home watching the heart-warming scene. A sad smile dawned Urahara's lips, he fortified the barrier so no searching reaper or hollow alike would be aware of their presence.

"I could help them a thousand times, and my sins still will never be washed away." For Kisuke Urahara was the man who knew the answers and was in part responsible for the history of Ulquiorra and Orihime.

"I'll have them find me tomorrow night, they deserve some time with each other."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, questions of Aito will more than likely be answered in the following chapter. Such as his age, what happened to him….ect**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME thanks for the kind reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

Your Perspective16

Orihime POV

I watched Ulquiorra and Aito hold each other, Ulquiorra was whispering in his ears and whatever he said made Aito really happy. I had to hold back my tears, my throat felt like it had a huge dry lump in it, but I felt so light. To see my son and Ulquiorra together warmed me from my head to my toes, I couldn't stop smiling.

Then Aito turned his beautiful green eyes to me and he smiled the cutest little smile I had ever seen.

"Mama" he said as he reached his arms out to me. I sat on the futon next to Ulquiorra and held Aito close to me. He smelled like the kiddy strawberry shampoo I bathed him with, it's my favorite sent so he didn't mind that the bath was pink. Pretty soon I heard a little snore and looked down to see Aito all tuckered out. I stroked his hair out of his face and bent down to kiss him on the forehead. I won't lie to myself; I really have no idea what I'm doing. I don't remember being a mom so I hope to kami that I'm acting like I used to with him. Not remembering, and knowing its something really important is extremely frustrating. I want to scream and force someone to tell me what I did to deserve this, I want to remember so badly, but at the same time I'm a coward. I'm afraid of the bad memories that come with remembering. Maybe it's my fault, maybe I don't remember because I don't want to? Is that it? If it is then I must be the most selfish person on the planet.

"What's wrong?" his voice is so soothing, so calm. But it only helps me feel a little better.

"It's just…"

He just looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"It's just that I am so confused. I'm angry and frustrated and sad and scared all at the same time." My voice started cracking, the lump in my throat was too sore. I know I'm about to cry.

"I want to remember but at the same time I'm scared, do you hate me now Ulquiorra? Do you hate me now that you know what a coward I am?" I looked up when I heard him laugh a little.

"Let's go to the kitchen," he held out his hand to me when he stood up, "we should let Aito rest." I smacked my forehead, why was I getting so carried away when little Aito was right there sleeping. I'm just glad he hasn't woken up yet. We walked to the kitchen and sat down around the small table.

"The answer to your question is no, I would never hate you." He looked me straight in the eye, my face felt hot and I knew I was blushing.

"Hmm, well now I feel silly. I was getting a little crazy, heh."

"I think I should tell you about what I remember."

"Oh right! I almost forgot about that." I smiled at him and he just shook his head. I love the way his hair swishes softly around his face.

Ulquiorra POV

"To start with, our suspicions of being older than our alleged ages are correct. If my memories prove to be true then we have lived many more lifetimes than that of the average human."

I looked to her and she looked at me mesmerized, absorbing all I said while trying to keep calm.

"Many memories came and in time I will try to explain them all to you, but many don't make sense. But I remember almost everything about Aito, I first remember you telling me you were pregnant, he is our second child. I couldn't remember anything about Masaki so I am not sure how she fares; I just caught glimpses of her as a child."

Orihime's eyes watered a bit and she just held my hand and waited for me to continue.

"We were married."

"Really?" she was blushing and smiling, her rapid changes in emotion never cease to amuse me.

"Yes, but I don't know for how long, or how many times we were wed. But on to Aito, the ordered memories begin on the day you told me you were pregnant with him as I told you before." She nodded and shifted closer.

_In the Past: still Ulquiorra's POV_

"_Aren't you happy?" Orihime asked me, her eyes starting to water up. _

"_You know that I am, but you do realize what this means right?"_

"_Y-yes but they haven't found us in years," she told me with her usual optimism._

"_And I will be sure to keep it that way. Before they even get wind of it, let's go, we've spent too much time here already. Urahara has prepared a place in the country for us."_

"_That's fine; I think fresh air will be great for the baby." Her smile was so sweet; leave it to Orihime to see the good in all things. _

"_Please my heart; be as secretive as you can. We don't know who may be listening." I hold her to me as she strokes my face to comfort me. _

"We made our plans and met Urahara during the night under a bridge. For some reason he helped us and was an acquaintance of sorts, though I do remember having ill feelings towards him."

"Why?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity and she cocked her head to the side.

"I am not sure why, but he did help us. My memories quickly went through a few years where we raised Aito in a very unpopulated area, then when Aito was five years old I was tipped off by Urahara that the soul society was scouting for us more meticulously then they had for the last few years."

At this point Orihime was trembling; her fear of the unknown was almost tangible in the air.

"As a precaution you and I invented these," I held out the flower-shaped device that I had pocketed earlier, "these are tracking devices that only work when near the correct aura signature. In other words they only react amongst our family members."

"Oh, I-I had this all along and never knew." She stroked the flower pin-device in her hair; she slid it off and stared at it in wonder.

"It was so that come what may, we would always find each other. I also gave explicit instructions to Aito so that he was prepared for the worst."

_Back in the past:_

"_Aito I need to talk to you about something very important." My son looked at me and widened his eyes with attentiveness. I sat with him on the grass and under the shade of the willow tree, a breeze was passing by and the sun indicated that noon had passed. _

"_What is it papa?"_

"_Aito, your mother and I have shown you how to use your powers and how to control them. Neither of us, yourself included, ever cared much and never used our powers to our advantage. But some people in this world are greedy and they seek power, they don't care at what cost or how they get it. Your mother and I have dealt with very greedy people, and because of that we need to move around a lot so we can avoid these people."_

_He nodded and looked to the sky; a prodigy is what his IQ would label him as, but it didn't matter, he was our child Orihime's and mine. I see the beauty and joy of having a family and living in this world but fate is a cruel mistress as they say. _

"_Those people are after us again," he gasped as I said that, "So I want you to hold onto this." I handed him a blue flower-shaped device, one that is so important to my family's reunion, which I hope will happen. I can't bear to lose another child, and I think Orihime would die from the depression it would bring her._

"_I want you to keep this in another dimension, I know you can do that, just open a space big enough to fit this. Whatever happens remember this, that flower will let you know when it is safe to look for us and where we are. Also, your mother and I are most likely not going to remember you."_

"_What?" He clung to me and put his head to my chest. I held him and allowed some minuets to pass, the breeze had picked up again and the leaves made soft whispering sounds as the wind passed by._

"_Aito, I know it is difficult but please listen to me." He nodded and that was indication enough that he had recovered somewhat._

"_When you find us, our memories will probably have been erased. We may have recovered some but I have learned that it is dangerous for your mother and me to have our memories come back without the proper help. So you need to find us and just tell us that we need to reach Kisuke Urahara. He will help us recover our memories and though I know this will be difficult I know you can do this."_

"_But what if you and mama don't like me when I find you; I don't want you to forget me."_

"_Look at me" he moved his head and faced me, all the while biting his lower lip._

"_I may forget here" I tapped my head, "but I will never forget here." I put his head back to my heart._

"_You are my heart Aito, you and your mother and sister. I will never dislike you."_

_We sat and watched the sun race across the sky; I fear my time with Aito is limited._

"Soon after that conversation I had with Aito, reapers from soul society came and demanded that we hand Aito over. They claimed it was for the protection of humanity, of course neither of us would let him go without a fight."

During some point while I was sharing my memories with her, Orihime had climbed on to my lap and leaned against me dejectedly, a sob escaping from her every now and then.

"After that, all I remember was waking in Hueco Mundo as a hollow and void of emotion. They made me forget my life, who I was, who I loved. I don't think there is a crueler punishment than erasing a man's life." The burning rage flared in me once again.

"Ulquiorra, you sound so different. But I sort of remember when you used to talk to me like that all the time." She yawned and I turned to see the time, it was well into the evening, and Orihime was usually asleep by this time.

I stood and carried her to my bedroom; her protests didn't even register in my mind. I laid her next to Aito and pulled the covers over them both.

"Aren't you going to bed?" she said quietly.

"In a minuet, I need to check the barrier." I walked towards the front-door and felt the barrier, it was steady and I found no worn down areas. I do not remember making it so fortified; perhaps Aito's presence made it so.

I walked back to my room and looked at Aito and Orihime, both sound asleep. I looked at Orihime's face, the face of the woman that I love. She is my wife, though I'm sure there are no legal documents titling her as such.

I slipped in under the sheets and heard Aito give a small sigh; I pushed his hair back and away from his face. There were still many things I did not know, and tomorrow I needed to find Kisuke Urahara, though I have no real perception of his character, I can't help but wonder what his motives in this is.

Orihime POV

I felt the sun hit my face and I squinted for a bit, then I turned and saw the cutest face on the planet right next to me. Aito was still sound asleep and his plump little lips were parted. Awww I want to hug him, but I don't want to wake him up either. His face was exactly like Ulquiorra's except with chubbier cheeks. And of course he has my hair but I think it suits him.

I look over and see Ulquiorra is also still asleep. I know that I'm staring but I can't help it, he's my husband. Well maybe not technically, right now, but he was at one point and I can't believe it. It makes me sort of sad though, I wish I could remember our wedding.

Well no use moping around I might as well start breakfast and get myself ready for whatever this day has in store for me. One month ago, I would've been getting ready for school by this time on a Tuesday morning, but school seems like the last thing I need to worry about right now. But I do wonder, if my memories were erased and Aito is only about nine years old and he was taken away when he was five, how could my whole childhood fit when he's only been gone four years? Do I have fake memories? W-what about my brother, was he not really my brother?

Well when I find this Kisuke person I have a lot of questions I need to ask him. Anyways off to the kitchen.

Just as I finished making a stack of pancakes Aito came to the kitchen with his hair all ruffled.

"Good morning mama"

"Aito, good morning, breakfast's ready and there's plenty so eat as much as you like." I walked over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss, he was just too cute.

He just smiled at me and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Is your dad awake yet Ai-kun*?"

"No not yet, what are we going to do today mama?" I tapped my chin for a bit then it came to me.

"How about we just spend some family time together and celebrate our reunion, then we can deal with serious matters later, okay?"

"Okay" he smiled and waited while I served him. I put all the sides that I could think of in the middle of the table. Pickles, cherries, syrup, ketchup, mustard, barbeque sauce; and to my surprise Aito put a mix of all of it on his pancakes, I guess we share the same tastes, haha.

"I'm going to wake up Ulquiorra, I'll be right back."

I walked in the room to find Ulquiorra dressing and that his top half was totally bare.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I forgot to knock, um breakfast is ready, okay!" I tried to run out as fast as I could but Ulquiorra held onto my arm and closed the door behind me. My heart is going wild, I am honestly trying not to look but I have to admit that it's kind of hard considering Ulquiorra has a really really nice body.

"I don't mind if you look, you are my wife after all." He said this so calmly, I'm panicking and my face must be extremely red.

"W-well yeah I guess but Uh I" Oh geez I don't even know what to say, I'm just babbling like an idiot. Then suddenly he got closer and our faces were only an inch apart.

He moved in and pressed his lips to mine a little roughly. He held my face and I couldn't help but grab his shoulder and enjoy the ride. His lips moved from my lips to my chin, finally he made his way to my neck and spent a while there making the butterflies in my tummy disappear and were replaced by an odd but familiar burning sensation down in my lower abdomen.

"Umm" I was shocked for a second, did I really make that noise? Then I heard a sort of growlish noise and realized Ulquiorra had made that one. I was really in a strange place because in my mind these feelings were brand new, but in my heart and body these were very familiar and _right_ feelings.

We had moved down to the floor and we were both panting pretty loudly but neither one of us wanted to stop.

"Mama?" it was like a slap in the face, I was so absorbed with Ulquiorra and the way he was making me feel that I forgot about Aito.

"Yes?" I called back to him.

"Are you and papa okay, your auras are flickering in a weird way."

"We are fine Aito, your mother and I will be there in a minute." Ulquiorra looked at me and smirked a bit.

"When there is a moment of great passion, at times your aura will react and flare up." I blushed when I finally realized why Aito had asked what he did.

We finally made it to the table and ate breakfast really nicely, but Ulquiorra kept giving me what I call, naughty glances and I could only hope that Aito did not understand the meaning behind those stares.

Then we just spent some time watching movies or being together, I think we all felt the need to be close to one another. Hours had passed and before I knew it the sun was beginning to set and I had ordered take-out for dinner and noticed that Ulquiorra was getting a little agitated.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly while Aito was busy building a pillow fortress in the living room.

"I sense a very strong, but suppressed reiatsu nearby."

"Oh no, do you know who it is?" I hope it's not someone coming to take Aito away.

"I think I do, I'm waiting for it to get closer just to be sure." He was quiet for a few minutes then suddenly the door bell rang.

"It's him"

"Who?"

"Kisuke Urahara"

**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate all of you =)**

***Ai-kun, she calls him that as a nickname; also Ai means love so she's saying it with both meanings. ALSO I DON'T DO LEMONS DON'T EXPECT IT that's all.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Your Perspective17**

**Remember this is an AU, Alternate Universe**

Normal POV

The ex-reaper gave the couple a lovely smile. All traces of guilt or remorse were completely wiped away from his face. He wore in replacement only a small confident smirk, one that set Ulquiorra's quiet rage into a frenzy. Orihime could only stare, anxiety eating at her until she felt dizzy from the effort of trying to keep herself calm.

"Hello there, to you this must be our 'first meeting'. I guess that makes this the seventeenth first meeting we've had. My name is Kisuke Urahara; I wonder if you would be so kind as to allow me into your home, I have many things I need to discuss with you two."

And with this Orihime finally broke out of the trance she had fallen into while listening to the strange man. His voice brought her a strong sense of déjà vu, but her polite side came out and she greeted the man.

"Of course, please come in. My name is-"

"I'm already quite aware of your name, as well as his," Kisuke said with mild amusement, "And it would seem dear Ulquiorra-san is not pleased with my presence, it makes me curious to know how much you've remembered." And with that he shut the door and slipped his wooden sandals off. The trio moved from the doorway and into the living room where little Aito was still playing, but he stopped as soon as he saw his parents with the peculiar man.

"Hi Urahara-san" Aito said respectfully.

"Oh Aito-kun it has been a while, my have you grown or what? I'm sure you're happy to be back with your mom and dad." Urahara lost some of the amusement in his voice and spoke to the boy with an almost reverent gentleness.

"Un" Aito shyly gave his parents a small smile with a blush rising on his face. At this Orihime giggled a bit and moved towards the couch and gestured for Urahara to sit. He obliged and gave Orihime a flirtatious wink as he passed her, making her blush and Ulquiorra smolder with rage, for he had not missed the look Urahara had given her body.

"So can you finally tell us your reason for coming and everything you know relating to our past?" Ulquiorra asked this politely but there was no way of missing the ice in his voice.

"Now Ulquiorra-san let's be calm, no need to act like an angry bear." This just grated on Ulquiorra's nerves all the more.

Orihime looked over to Ulquiorra and had to stifle another giggle, she knew he was upset but suggesting that Ulquiorra was anything but calm was quite humorous to her. As of late with her emotions going up and down like a nausea-inducing ride; Ulquiorra was quite the solid rock and stability in her life, the calm flow to her overactive mind.

She tugged on Ulquiorra's shirt and sat down with him on a small love seat facing the couch Urahara Kisuke was currently occupying. Aito, who was still sitting on the floor, shifted closer to his parents until he reached his father's knees and settled his back comfortably against Ulquiorra's legs.

"Well I guess we should cut to the chase, and I'll tell you everything from when I came into your lives. But before we do this I would highly recommend that you both wear these." And from his pocket he produced two pairs of what looked like blue sunglasses with wires coming out from the frames going in all sorts of directions. The wires were clear and showed more tiny wires within and they were lighting up in dozens of pulsating colors. The ends of the wires had little white circles of Velcro attached to them.

"These are going to help stabilize not only your reiatsu but the neurons in your brain. The information is simply being unlocked and so if you feel that everything I say is familiar, it is. You will most probably begin to get memories back as I talk. All I ask is that you try to remain as calm as possible, I don't want either of you going into shock or having a seizure. Are we all in accord?" Kisuke looked at the couple and smiled a bit at their child. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and they stared into each others eyes for a bit. Orihime saw reassurance and quiet determination in his eyes, Ulquiorra saw worry and love in hers. Then they simultaneously nodded, Orihime grabbed Aito off the floor and settled him tenderly on her lap and held him close, her heartbeat going faster with apprehension.

"Put these on please, and I'll attach the wires." They both complied and slipped the glasses on. Kisuke went from one to the other attaching the bits of Velcro all over their heads, once he completed this he pulled out a remote control and pressed a rectangular green button. The lights in the wires all shot off a strong white light before it changed to a light purple and stayed that way.

"Okay they seem to be working just fine. Well then," he settled back into the couch and gave a deep sigh, "it all began in the year 1910*, I was a young teacher at the time, trying to get a position at a local university. It was a vibrant time with everyone thirsting for knowledge and trying to learn more about the world around them, and the space beyond." Orihime was breathing deeply trying to get over the fact that Urahara had just confirmed that he was over a hundred years old. Ulquiorra on the other didn't seem surprised, and little Aito was listening intently while snuggling up to his mother trying to reassure her.

"And of course there were plenty of uprisings and rebellions happening all over the world. The Ottoman Empire was losing control, Portugal became a republic, and the Mexican Revolution was going full course and many other things. But the inventions far outweighed anything else. What with the Wright brothers, Henry Ford's automobiles, and electric streetcars in Europe, it was a definite boom. I was ambitious, bordering on obsessive to be honest, and I was taking a walk on April twentieth of that year hoping to get a good spot for a glimpse of Halley's Comet that comes around every seventy-five years. That was when I ran into both of you, you were just a young couple and I wasn't particularly interested in either of you."

(_1910 flashback Omnipresent POV)_

_The young blonde man sat down on the grassy field. It was a couple of miles away from the town and there were only a handful of people walking around and setting blankets and food to get comfortable for the oncoming comet. Kisuke's argument with Yoruichi was still fresh on his mind. She was a friend from his childhood, a princess who gave up her title to travel around the world with him. They met in a south-east Asian Island and there they had befriended each other. His father was working as a researcher and made friends with the locals, including the royal family. _

_But that was beside the point, Yoruichi was livid with him. They were in a precarious relationship between friendship and something more. But Yoruichi was determined to be just friends and continue as they had for years. Kisuke on the other hand was more then ready to go further with her. While she had not realized it, Kisuke certainly noticed that she had become quite the attractive woman and besides the physical attraction she was his best friend. So on that day he had tried to ask her if he could court her, to which she firmly replied, no. And that was where the argument had started and ended with both being hurt and both angry with each other._

_But Kisuke tired to shake this off and sat down right behind a young couple. While he was slightly jealous that this couple could be together and he couldn't be with his lady love, he had to admit that they were beautiful people. The young man had porcelain skin and ebony hair. His straight nose and vibrant green eyes gave him a face that any noble gentleman would be glad to have. The young lady that sat beside the young man was gorgeous; she was curvaceous and had thick locks of lustrous reddish auburn hair. Her grey eyes were light but they were filled with worry. The young man sitting with her noticed Kisuke's stares and cleared his throat as a warning. One that Urahara politely took and he looked away. The sky was getting darker and anticipation for the comet distracted Urahara from the argument on his mind. This was what he had been waiting for, an opportunity that only came twice in a human lifespan if they were lucky. The sky was now completely dark as the stars and moon took the place of the shining sun. _

"_What are we supposed to do when it comes?" the young woman asked. This brought Kisuke out of his trance of looking at the sky and noticed the anxiety in her voice. He was curious because it was a rather unusual reaction for a comet._

"_We are going to track it, but according to my calculations some of it should land here." The young man replied in a soft, deep voice. _

"_Do you really think it will reverse anything? I mean what if it just makes us worse?" at this point she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. The young man held her closer and talked to her softly. Urahara was straining to hear, he didn't mean to be nosey but he was very curious, this was an unusual conversation they were having._

"_My love be strong, it will be alright. I can't guarantee that it will help us but we need to try. If only for the purpose of studying it, we can't give up just yet."_

_Then suddenly the comet was streaking by, a most beautiful sight, but it was hindered because Kisuke was more interested by what the young couple was going to do next. He saw that as the comet flew it was accompanied by some asteroids and there was fire coming from the sky; it was bits of an asteroid that had chipped off and was heading towards earth. But being the learned man that he was he knew only small chunks would make it to the ground because the atmosphere would burn most of it up. _

_There was some clapping and cheers as the comet passed but Kisuke focused on the couple and saw them move a few yards to the right where they were searching the ground. He decided to go against his more polite nature and help them look. From what they said he deduced that they wanted pieces of the comet. He searched and saw after half an hour, a small smoking rock, he called out to them._

"_Hey I think I found what you're looking for!" They were twenty feet away at this point and seemed a bit startled to find a young man in a lab coat waving at them and pointing at something he found on the ground. They cautiously made their way towards him and looked at him wearily. _

"_You were looking for some comet pieces were you not? I have to tell you though that comets don't usually crash land on earth, what you got is a bit of an asteroid, now these do land on the earth quite commonly." He said all of this cheerfully and it threw them a bit off but they finally saw what he was pointing at and looked at the rock intently. _

"_Thank you for your help." The young woman told him sweetly, her voice filled with gratitude. _

"_Ah it's not a problem my name is Urahara Kisuke, may I ask for your names?" _

"_N-" the young man was about to start saying no, but the woman cut him off._

"_I'm Orihime and he's Ulquiorra." At this Ulquiorra gave her an irritated look but she completely ignored it._

"_And you two are bother and sister I presume?" he chuckled a bit looking at them pointedly. They were so obviously not siblings but Kisuke had a strange sort of sense of humor. _

"_Ah, no we are married actually. Do we really look alike?" Orihime sounded worried, and her gullibility made Kisuke laugh even more._

"_He was joking; this man knew we were not siblings." Ulquiorra told her this calmly but gave Kisuke a cold look. This sobered Kisuke up a bit and he decided to behave himself, Ulquiorra didn't really seem to be the joking type. _

"_So are you really interested in that rock? I mean if you are I can take you to an expert on this sort of thing."_

"_I don't think anyone can really help us, but thank you for offering." Ulquiorra was clearly getting ready to leave, he had picked up the rock and placed it in a container and was being careful not to touch it. _

_Orihime on the other hand looked at the man with hope in her eyes, they lit up as she turned to observe Kisuke more closely._

"_Are you a scientist Mr. Urahara?" her voice filled with childish enthusiasm. At this point Ulquiorra looked at her worriedly and started pulling her away. Kisuke could vaguely hear what he was saying._

"_He can't help us," he whispered urgently to her, "remember what happened last time? They thought we were insane and wanted to put us in institutions. My love, don't get your hopes up."_

_She looked at him with large tear-filled eyes and pouting lips. "You were the one who told me that we had to try. Let's try again, maybe he can help us, maybe this time someone won't laugh at us." Ulquiorra looked resigned and gave a soft sigh, Kisuke knew the signs of a man losing, especially to a woman who wanted something. He knew all too well what Ulquiorra was feeling like at the moment. _

"_Alright, you can ask him."_

_Orihime gave him a quick peck and turned back to Kisuke; she had a little smile on her lips and looked at him nervously._

"_So are you a scientist?" she asked again._

"_No, I am a professor, but I know plenty of scientists and people of that nature. But if you don't mind me asking, why do you need a scientist's help?"_

_She looked at her husband and he nodded his head slightly._

"_My wife and I have come across something that is highly unusual. If you could perhaps point us in the direction of an expert in the field of meteors and asteroids, basically all near-Earth objects, it would be a great help to us. And I am assuming you are not an expert seeing as how though you pointed out that an asteroid is more likely to crash on earth than a comet, you didn't mention the fact that once a meteoroid or asteroid enters the Earth's atmosphere it will ignite, it is then a meteor and if bits remain it is called a meteorite." At this Kisuke chuckled sheepishly and Orihime gave Ulquiorra a warning look._

"_Well it's true I'm not an expert but I know someone who is. My father was a scientist and a researcher; before he passed away he established an institution of higher learning and research. If you come with me I can take you to a place where some of the most brilliant minds spend most of their time." He said all of this enticingly and Orihime looked excited but Ulquiorra was a little more skeptical. _

"_Now, at this time it would be alright?" Ulquiorra asked this disbelievingly. He knew of no such institution, especially one open so late at night. _

"_Well, yes if it's alright with you."_

Normal POV

Ulquiorra and Orihime sat quietly as they remembered everything that Urahara was retelling them. Vivid images and memories were coming back to them; the wires on the "sunglasses" were growing warm and the colors kept changing, obvious signs that the contraption was keeping both of their minds stable and their powers from going haywire. Little Aito was off his mother's lap by now and scooting closer to Ulquiorra who was seething at remembering that Urahara's obvious interest in Orihime had been something from the beginning. Aito took his father's hand and Ulquiorra stroked Aito's little hand with his thumb, a reassurance to Aito that he had not lost his cool.

"Well after I met the two of you that night, I brought you to the Countbox Institution and introduced you to many people who later on became part of soul society. Now be patient, I will answer that question in a bit. You both told me of your unusual circumstances regarding a meteorite that you had encountered only months prior to our first meeting. You said that after having come into contact with this particular meteorite you were able to do strange things; things like flying or as we call now, performing Hoho, or having great strength, or impressive healing abilities things that shouldn't be possible. Both of you were desperate; you were newlyweds and were married without the approval of your families. So at the time besides being isolated from both of your families, you had to deal with this new predicament that was strange and foreign to anyone else. I, along with countless others, tested and prodded you two. We tested everything from your hair to your nails, technology was limited at the time and some of our methods were crude and would have killed any regular human. But I was so caught up in my discovery of you two and my ambition I didn't consider what was best for the two of you. And at first you both were very willing to cooperate, relieved that someone believed you, and hoping that we would find a cure for you, to help you regain normalcy."

Urahara continued on with his story, even when he saw tears falling from Orihime's eyes as she undoubtedly regained some memories of the terrible tests they preformed on her.

"In 1919, the League of Nations was formed after World War I, and with it so was the soul society, a secret branch that was implanted for the research and development of superhumans. This branch was strictly confidential and only a few select world leaders knew it even existed. Nine years we had been experimenting on different POW (prisoners of war), we would inject your blood into them, see what would happen. They started becoming horrible monsters we named **menos grande** for they were soulless creatures that we couldn't categorize as humans anymore. This came as a great shock to you both, especially Orihime."

He turned to look at her while she silently sobbed, remembering it all.

"You became depressed with the knowledge that it was your blood that made them that way. But if I could clarify something my dear, it was not your fault, but ours, the stupid scientists and researchers who wanted to see what we could do with your power."

At this Ulquiorra placed Aito on his lap and pulled Orihime to his side where she clutched him and didn't let go. Little Aito snuggled up to his mother and wiped her tears away with his shirt, clearly distressed at seeing his mother cry.

Kisuke sighed sadly, but trudged forward knowing what he must do. It also helped that he had done it a few times before and knew at which parts of his speech to expect certain reactions from both Ulquiorra and Orihime. And though it pained him to see Orihime's tears he was more worried about Ulquiorra's anger and rage when he would retell some parts of their lives. But Urahara was by no means an idiot and he had an ulterior motive in making them put on the special sunglasses. Besides doing what he said they did, they also restrained people, one person in particular. Ulquiorra was not one to explode as soon as he was upset, he let it build up bit by bit inside him, and when he finally did explode you did not want to be on the receiving end, Urahara knew this all too well. Thus the reason he had created his special little sunglasses in the first place.

"Obviously the creatures we created from injecting your blood were primal and not very intelligent, nowhere near the superhumans we wanted. And finally we had done what is the biggest taboo a human could do. We started experimenting on innocents so pure and defenseless, a sin that should have never occurred. As soon as you both caught wind of this you wanted out. You no longer cared about finding a cure for yourselves, you just wanted to leave. But we didn't let you, I along with the rest of the research team were so fixated and addicted to seeing what we could do with your power that we forced you to stay, we even resorted to chains and threats. As soon as we threatened the other you both became docile and cooperated. I was a monster I tell you, so stuck in a trance I no longer saw you as people or my dear friends as you had been in the early years. I saw you as something I needed to explore and pick apart, I cannot tell you how much I regret it, I will never be able to earn your forgiveness for the way I treated you." Deep regret and sorrow entered his voice as he recounted the horrible memories. Ulquiorra was clenching his fists but other than that showed no sign of the storm brewing within.

"As the years passed we learned that ingestion on a daily basis of your blood would result in a person who would gain super strength and stopped aging. This experiment I performed on myself and many others in soul society, we had found the fountain of youth and we wanted to see what else we could do. But one day I walked by your cells and what I saw gave me the wake-up call that was long overdue. I saw Orihime kneeled in a corner of her cell, praying to God to forgive her of every and any sin she had committed. The sun was pouring over her through a small window and she was shaking from the cold and lack of clothing."

_(Flashback Urahara Kisuke)_

_An angel, that's what I thought. It had been a while since I had seen something of beauty. I had a presentation with the latest babies injected with superhuman blood. The babies seem to take to the blood better than adults because over long time exposure they grew to be more intelligent then the menos grande. I was stuck though and listened to what Orihime was saying._

"_P-please God, forgive me. I don't want innocent people dying anymore; I know you're angry with me but please just let me die. Please let me die so no one else gets hurt, so no one else has to go through torture. It's my fault, my fault I know; I should've obeyed my parents. I shouldn't have been out that night, this is my punishment please I beg of you to open Kisuke's eyes. My sweet friend has misplaced his heart, I should've never told him in my greed of being freed from this curse, about me and Ulquiorra's circumstances. Please I beg you, please" _

_I couldn't hear anymore, I didn't need to hear anymore. What have I been doing? What was wrong with me? I was supposed to be helping them, not making them prisoners and driving them to the brink of insanity!_

Normal POV

"By that time the League of Nations became the United Nations in1945, and we had perfected "test-tube babies" during World War II, so by that time we were raising nearly perfected superhumans, our bosses were pleased and wanted to see them on-field as soon as possible. It was during the end of WWII that I asked for the release of the both of you, there was much objection but I was granted permission in the end to take you and resign from soul society, under the condition that I would tell no one of my work with the UN and keep an eye on you, so you would not expose yourselves. Luckily I had regained my friendship with Orihime, while Ulquiorra and I were on a rockier relationship. It took both of you a long time to recover from the twenty-six year ordeal, especially since they had used much 'electroconvulsive therapy' which caused many memory-losses and definitely adds to the many 'fist-time' meetings we had."

The memory of the electroconvulsive therapy made both Ulquiorra and Orihime shudder. It was first given to them in 1938 and was continued until they left soul society. They were given electric shock until they had seizures and it would make their bodies weak and made them forget many things.

Aito was getting upset at hearing all the things that happened to his parents, he knew what it was like to be experimented on but not for twenty-six years. Angry tears were forming, resentment grew in his heart as he looked at Urahara and thought that he could have prevented the mistreatment of his beloved parents. He settled his head on his mother's breasts and listened to her heartbeat, but it was difficult considering the fact that his own heartbeat was pounding furiously in his ears as he tried to calm himself. Urahara waited a minuet before continuing as he allowed time for Ulquiorra and Orihime's memories to settle in.

"But after a year and a half the both of you were in great health and resumed your interrupted married life, while I was sort of the third and unwanted wheel. I figured you were doing alright on your own and I went out to find Yoruichi who had left soul society long before I did, but I knew she had had some of the serum developed from your blood which gave ever-lasting youth, so I was pretty sure she wasn't dead. Anyways things were fine until 1969 when a member of Soul Society broke away to form his own superhumans. Aizen Souske was more obsessed with the power you two had then I was, still is I'm afraid. He created Hueco Mundo and with it Hollows, his version of the superhumans, soul society calls theirs reapers. Anyways he made all sorts of hollows; from menos grande to exclusive hollows he calls his Espada."

He looked at Ulquiorra; he was pacing himself, he knew what happened, how Ulquiorra had ended up with Aizen.

"He allowed anyone who could pay him access to his superhumans, something that the UN, especially the soul society, didn't like one bit. Of course they immediately informed me to keep you two away from Aizen at any cost. So we moved around the world, everywhere and anywhere you can think of. But we could only run for so long, eventually at one point we were separated in Ireland, I was getting a house ready for you in Switzerland when Aizen came calling. But he didn't really do anything to harm you pre say, but he injected both of you with something that I'm not sure how he developed, but he had done what we call a fertility-inducer of sorts."

Orihime was waiting to hear his explanation as realization started dawning on Ulquiorra.

"Now while both of you were in complete working order as far as reproduction was involved in all the years you were together not once did Orihime get pregnant. And it was certainly not for lack of trying," he looked pointedly at Ulquiorra while Orihime was red as a tomato, "but rather your bodies had so much power it was hard for two particular cells to join in order to form an embryo." Of course the adults in the room knew which cells Urahara was talking about (sperm and egg if you didn't get it) but one little person didn't. That was fine by everyone else in the room though, they weren't ready to have their child know about that matter yet.

"But Aizen had somehow made a fertility serum that helped the um-cells in your bodies build resistance and produce twice as much, which raised the probability of Orihime getting pregnant by 110 percent: Which she did, and gave birth to a girl on June 9, 1971 and named her Masaki. It was an accomplishment that serum, I mean it made Ulquiorra so horny that one out of every two times I saw him he was messing around with you, Orihime."

By this time Ulquiorra really wanted to punch Kisuke but was refraining because he needed to know every detail he could, his memories were unlocking as Urahara spoke. And Orihime looked like she would faint from embarrassment; she was red all the way to her neck and was looking extremely frazzled. Aito on the other hand realized that he had missed something and wanted to know what it was.

"What does horny mean mommy?" At this, Kisuke, Ulquiorra and Orihime froze and were silent. What were they supposed to say, Orihime would never tell her sweet and innocent child what that word meant.

"Uh it just means your dad was playing and he was pretending to be uh a deer, because you know deer have horns." Orihime was praying that this explanation would satisfy Aito's curiosity.

"Oh, so daddy likes playing with mommy that he's a deer?" he asked inoffensively.

"Yes actually, your father loves that game." Kisuke said with amusement in his tone, though his grin was quickly erased as Ulquiorra frowned at him. Orihime was fanning herself and just plain relived that they had gotten through that situation.

"Anyways that's where our current problems started. The UN wanted you two and Masaki to be placed in the soul society headquarters where they could keep you safe. At least that was their excuse, I'm pretty sure it was to observe Masaki up close and personal. A baby born straight from the source was a pretty sought after one. The reapers and hollows derived from your DNA are extremely powerful, more so than a regular human could ever hope to be. But Masaki was a perfect genetic combination of the both of you, so obviously everyone wanted to get their hands on her. That was when I completely broke off with the UN and never contacted them again, they were pissed of course. So we had to hide from both the soul society and Hueco Mundo. That's when a sick game of capture the flag started and your family was the flag. It was a never ending cycle of one of you being captured by one side, only to be freed by the other side, only to be captured by the ones that freed you from the other side. It was during this process that you two came to lose your memory many different times. Soul society did it with the excuse of trying to help rid you of the horrible memories; Hueco Mundo didn't even give an excuse. Both sides were just trying to make you conform to their will and not fight back, because you guys did every time and they had trouble since you are more powerful than any descendant that they created with your DNA, everyone that is except for your children." They all looked at Aito but he had drifted off to sleep, giving small snores every now and then to signify his departure from their conversation. And they were all relieved because Urahara was getting to the things that he was sure would make Ulquiorra react in such a way that would scare the child.

"Aizen seemed to only focus on capturing Masaki now but as the years passed she grew too strong for capture, and finally when she was nineteen years old, there seemed to be a pause in the attempts to capture your family for the first time in a while."

All the memories were rushing back, Orihime and Ulquiorra looked as if they were in some sort of trance and everything was becoming clearer and clearer to them. The dreams of Ulquiorra being shot by a horribly powerful tranquilizer gun made sense now. Each time one or the other was being captured meant memory loss and separation for an unknown amount of time. For two people who loved each other, it was pure anguish.

"But at nineteen, and being the young lady that she was Masaki fell in love, with a reaper no less. He was actually an ex-reaper having found out about the history of soul society, he declared and did cut-ties with soul society leaving many of his peers confused about why he left in the first place. You see while we were running around everywhere, soul society had become quite the well ordered utopia. They had created a large secret city only for reapers. Their ancestors were the 'test-tube babies' who had grown up and produced children with each other and so on until there were pureblooded reapers ready for duty anytime. The UN has an army alright, and one that would make people shake in fear if they only knew. Getting back to Masaki though, she had met this ex-reaper through a friend at her university and they started going out on dates, and boy were you upset Ulquiorra. You wanted to kill the boy every time you saw him. Isshin's his name, Isshin Kurosaki."

Orihime practically choked on her own saliva as she let out a loud gasp. Memories of Masaki had flooded in and she remembered the young Isshin and his dates with Masaki. She remembered how she had to hold Ulquiorra back every time Isshin has said something stupid that she thought was cute. Then tears came to her eyes as she remembered Masaki's wedding and the radiant smile she wore as Orihime cried her eyes out in joy at seeing that her daughter found a man worthy of her, though Ulquiorra begged to differ. And she came to the stunning conclusion that yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was indeed her grandson.

**WANT MORE? Then kindly let me know what you think. I'm sorry it was in normal pov most of the time, but this chapter needed to be done this way. Next chapter back to Ulquiorra and Orihime's POVs okay? Okay. Sorry about long absence peace**


	18. Chapter 18

**Your Perspective18**

**Back in action, couldn't give it up.**

Orihime POV

All of it just came flooding back, all of it. My head feels like it could explode at any second, but I know Kisuke-san's machine is working because it sends me little tingly pulses that help me feel relief from the huge pressure inside of my head. I look down at Aito, my little one. I knew he was my child, but now all of the memories are back. The first time I felt him move and kick inside me, the pain of child birth, holding him in my arms. When he opened those eyes of his that looked just like his papa's, my heart melted. In that moment I knew I would do anything for him, just as I would for Masaki.

"Ahhh!" the pain in my chest is almost too much to bear.

"Orihime" Ulquiorra quickly pulls off his "glasses" and then took mine off.

"Are you hurt?" he looks at my face, and I just shake my head no.

"My sweet, sweet Masaki, she's gone Ulquiorra, she's gone." My grief almost swallows me whole, until I feel a pair of small hands on my shoulders. Aito had woken up, I felt my baby snuggle up to me, and his green eyes were filled with tears.

"Mama, it's gonna be okay, we're gonna be okay." Aito gave me a gentle smile and it warmed my heart.

"Y-yes, you're right my love." I cuddled with my little man and counted my blessings that I still had him. Ulquiorra froze for a moment, and then he left my side. I looked up and saw that Ulquiorra had Urahara cornered, there was such a thick aura surrounding them, a strong tension filled the air. My heart sped, I knew what was happening.

"Ulquiorra!" I had to stop him, now.

Ulquiorra POV

I ignored Orihime; I needed to kill Urahara, now. How in the world did he think I was just simply going to forgive him for what he put my family through? He was not very smart, all these memories are fresh on my mind, and I have more than enough power to rid the world of his existence. I charged my hand with my green cero and readied my aim.

"Aw man, I guess the restraints didn't work on you, geez you took those glasses off without any struggle whatsoever." Urahara still sounded calm; he was still as stupid as ever.

"Shut up," I told him with all the venom I could muster. Suddenly I felt a tug on my pants, I looked down and Aito was staring up at me.

"Papa, Urahara-san is really sorry. He will help us, like he always has." Aito spoke to me firmly, but his face made it hard to take him seriously. I sighed, I guess there was no helping it, I needed this idiot's help. Aito gave a big yawn and I realized it had gotten late, he needed to get to bed.

"Aito, are you tired?"

"Um, yeah, a little," he said reluctantly. At that moment Orihime came by Aito and kneeled down next to him.

"Do you want papa to take you to bed?" she asked him softly. He nodded and rubbed his eyes while giving another yawn. I bent down to pick him up, he laid his head on my shoulder while I walked him to my room. I laid him on the futon and was pulling up the covers when my son quietly spoke to me.

"You remember me now papa?"

"Yes, of course I do Aito."

"Hmm, it's just like you said, even if your head forgot, you wouldn't." My son gave me a smile that looked so much like his mother's.

"You are my heart, I remembered. Sleep now" I got up but a little hand stopped me.

"Can you stay with me until I go to sleep papa?" His eyes were pleading, but that wasn't necessary, I would give him anything.

"Of course my son," I sat next to him and put my hand on his head. I stroked his hair until his eyes were closed and his breathing evened out. I kept looking at his face; Orihime had told me earlier today what Aito had spoken with her about during his stay in Soul Society. Imprisonment was more like it, but its hard to process the thought that anyone was harming my baby. I gently caressed Aito's little face, I remembered the day Orihime gave birth to him and I held him in my arms for the first time. I never knew such a pride as when I held my children in my arms.

I moved my arms under Aito and held him, I was careful not to wake him. I cradled my child close, I didn't want to let go of him. Not tonight, not now.

Orihime POV  
I watched Ulquiorra carry Aito out of the room, then I turned my attention to Kisuke. He was still standing in the corner where Ulquiorra was about to attack him. I walked over to him and stood right in front of him, just studying his face.

"Hello Hime-chan, it's been a while," he said this softly.

"Kisuke-kun" then I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight hug. My friend looked so guilty, I knew what Ulquiorra had done revived some old guilt Urahara was still lugging around.

"So how has Isshin been? And the girls? I cannot believe my sweet little Ichigo joined the soul reapers, how did that happen?" I knew I was shooting questions too quickly, but I needed to know.

"Haha, slow down there Hime-chan, let's wait for your loving husband first." I pouted a bit but let it go.

"Fine, do you want something to drink, or eat? I can make something for you, actually we have some leftovers from the take out we got." He smiled at me and just shook his head.

"Ah Hime-chan, you are too good to me." I smiled warmly, then we sat down on the couch and waited for Ulquiorra.

"So, um how's Yoruichi?" I was curious if they were fighting or not. They would make up and break up so many times, it was hard to keep track, especially with my whole memory loss thing. Last I knew they were actually dating like civil adults.

"We're still together actually." My eyes widened but I tried my best to look normal. "Haha, I saw that Hime-chan, don't look so surprised, Yoruichi and I have matured since you last saw us." I found this sort of hard to believe, but I want to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Well then I am really happy for you two." I smiled and really meant it, poor Kisuke-kun was helplessly in love with Yoruichi.

"Thank you, she's currently in the Himalayas right now. She said it was something about a new fighting technique that she needed to master, as if she needs to learn more."

"Haha, that sounds like her." We sat together for a while longer, then I started to wonder what was keeping Ulquiorra.

"I'm going to check on Ulquiorra, I'll be back in a sec."

"Ah, don't mind me Hime-chan." I walked out of the living room and went to Ulquiorra's bedroom. It was dark except for the moonlight shining through the crack in the curtains.

Ulquiorra was sitting on the futon with Aito in his arms and he was concentrating on Aito's face. The look on Ulquiorra's face was something to behold, he truly looked like an angel with the moon's glow, and his expression was serene and loving. It made my heart ache with love for this man.

"My love," I whispered to him. He looked up and smiled softly at me. I walked over and sat down right next to him.

"Isn't he incredible?" Ulquiorra's voice was reverent, as though Aito were an angel. Which he is, to me Aito is an angel, absolutely.

"Yes, yes he is. My love, are you going to be alright? It's been a while since you've attacked Urahara like that."

"I'm fine, I just needed to vent. Besides that idiot doesn't mind, he deserves it." Ulquiorra said this so coldly, almost entirely void of emotion. I simply looked at him, he knew how I felt about his animosity towards Urahara.

"I know you've forgiven him Orihime, but I cannot. You are an incredible person, but if you won't be angry with him then I will be." Ulquiorra was so stubborn at times but I loved him for it all the same.

"We're going to talk about a few more things, namely our grandchildren. If you'd like we can wait until morning."

He sighed and looked at Aito again, then he gave me a smile and shook his head.

"Its fine, I'll be there in a moment."

Ulquiorra POV

I laid my son back down on the futon and covered him with the blankets. I got up and made my way to the living room. I spotted Urahara on the couch and sat next to Orihime who was sitting across from him.

"Now tell me, how are my granddaughters?" I wanted to get straight to the point, Isshin could go to hell, all I cared about were Masaki's little girls. Her son was too much like his father for my liking.

"My dear Ulquiorra, have you no concern for your eldest grandchild, Ichigo?" Urahara was really pushing my buttons, but I would not give in to him and give him an answer. So I said nothing, the technique I knew best.

"Of course he does, he used to dote on Ichigo so much when he was just a tiny little thing." Orihime smiled, I could tell she was remembering those times.

"Yes, I do remember, what happened then?"

"Ulquiorra said that Ichigo was corrupted by his father, although I have no idea what that means since Isshin is just the loveliest person." I would've laughed at that statement if I hadn't know that Orihime was actually very serious about that, she actually likes Isshin, genuinely. That idiotic man somehow got a hold of my Masaki, he probably used some underhanded trick, I am still convinced of that.

Normal POV

"Come now Ulquiorra, he is your son-in-law after all; he has been for some time." Urahara could not quite contain his amusement at Ulquiorra's sulking.

"Well, to answer your question, Masaki's girls are perfectly fine. Isshin has done a fantastic job of keeping them under the radar. Ichigo on the other hand, his aura is much too powerful to go unnoticed. My sources tell me that Ichigo has been spending time with a reaper named Rukia, and that it was an incident with her that led soul society to find out about his massive pool of untapped reiatsu. They still haven't made the connection between his lineage and his reiatsu, though I am sure they will with time."

Orihime sighed and rubbed her temples.

"What do we do then? Masaki would not have tolerated Ichigo being with the reapers, there are too many things that could go wrong." Orihime was sure of this.

"Well, I have a plan. It's been in the workings since you two have been incommunicado, for obvious reasons of course," Urahara was quick to clarify when Ulquiorra sent him a cold look.

Suddenly Urahara paused, then he smiled.

"Ah she's back."

As soon as those words left his mouth Yoruichi glided through the door as if it wasn't made of solid matter.

"Hey guys long time no see!" Yoruichi gave them one of her famous grins and proceeded to make herself at home.

"Phase one of the plan has just begun," Urahara said cryptically.

**Please review, thank you kindly **


End file.
